Golden Sun, Dark Dawn with a twist
by ShinyUmbreon111
Summary: Matt and his friends are adepts who travel the land to defeat the evil / annoying Tuaparang thugs. In the games, Matt couldn't talk (but apparently he can swear). In this, Matt can talk now and then. Additional relationships that I ship are Matt or Tyrell x Karis, and Amiti x Sveta. Who Karis doesn't end up with might try hitting on Rief, as he looks a dang lot like a girl to me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Long ago, the ancients of Weyard discovered the secrets of Alchemy.  
They found that all life in Weyard was based on the four elements: earth, wind, fire, and water.  
They used their knowledge of Alchemy to forge a dazzling civilization from the elements.  
And the ancients made their wildest dreams come true.  
And then **(everything changed when the fire nation attacked) **began the nightmare of Alchemy.  
Abuses of Alchemy threatened to tear apart their entire civilization.  
So the ancients did the unthinkable:  
They sealed away the power of Alchemy so no one could use it.  
Civilization was saved, but the physical world itself began to die a slow death.  
For the ancients didn't realize that Alchemy was what held Weyard together.  
Without the force of Alchemy, lands went barren, seas went dry, and the planet began to crumble.  
And civilization itself fell into the darkest of ages that came before its final, fatal extinction...  
The ancients had sealed away Alchemy to save civilization,  
and yet they had doomed Weyard.  
But while the oceans churned and life on the continents slid slowly toward oblivion over the eons...  
a legend was kept alive that held the key to Weyard's survival.

**(Only the Avatar, master of- whoops, wrong plot)**  
If four elemental lighthouses could be ignited,  
their energy would trigger the Golden Sun event over Weyard.  
The Golden Sun would unleash the force of Alchemy -saving the world!  
Thirty years ago, a group of heroes did save the world with the Golden Sun.  
But now a shadowy threat is spreading... **(The FLU?!)**  
It has been thirty years since the Golden Sun event over Weyard.  
The world was saved -and changed.  
Eight heroes took part in the quest to light the elemental lighthouses.  
Four of those brave warriors were from the town of Vale.  
The Warriors of Vale, as they are now known throughout Weyard, are praised -and blamed- for their efforts.  
They had long lived at the foot of Mount Aleph, home to a people charged with a sacred duty from the ancients.  
That was to protect Sol Sanctum, where the forbidden keys to the elemental lighthouses were hidden.  
It was also home to the godlike Wise One who protected Weyard.  
Vale kept the sanctum's secrets for generations, ever vigilante against the return of Alchemy.  
But the Warriors of Vale were among those who pursued the forbidden return of its power.  
Because of their courage, the world of Weyard was saved thirty years ago.  
But while Weyard was saved, the raw dawn of Alchemy has been anything but bright.  
For while Alchemy brings life, it also unleashes chaos.  
When the Golden Sun event happened, raw power exploded from the sky above Mount Aleph.  
Mount Aleph was largely destroyed by the explosion, and not a trace remains from the peaceful village of Vale.  
The planet itself is still caught in the violent throes of rebirth.  
Natural disasters continue to torment the people of Weyard.  
But the survivors live on, driven to new desperation.  
And the good **(little boys and girls)** people of Vale, though forced to resettle, continue their sacred vigil.  
They persist in their duty to Sol Sanctum at Mount Aleph. Or at least what remains of it.  
Two survivors live near the crater where Vale once was.  
The area rocks with eruptions, but still they watch Mount Aleph from the newly upheaved Goma Plateau.  
They're Issac and Garet, two of the Warriors of Vale.  
These men, praised and blamed for the dawn of this new day, study the aftereffects of the Golden Sun carefully.  
And from their lookout cabin, Issac and Garet train their children to be powerful warriors.  
**(motherly love done right)**  
For this world will soon need a new generation to face the darkness of this new dawn...

THIS

IS

**(SPARTA)** GOLDEN SUN


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun began to set on a homey cabin that sat neatly on a peak overlooking a mountain in the distance. A luxurious golden flag waved the sun farewell as the wind followed. The steps of a father and son broke the silence and two earth adepts strode across a rock-formed bridge towards the cabin, looking ready to call it a day. The younger looked like he had taken an Golden Sun to his blond hair, the older looked like he got a slight aftershock from his son with a beard. Both wore blue coats, but the father's dropped below his knees. Their eyes betrayed the calm act, for it did not take an expert to know they would have stayed out training forever if humans never got tired. But no matter how experienced they both were at reading expressions, neither seemed to notice they both felt the same.

There was one thing that was crystal clear. Well, actually two things: They were tired from practicing their earth psynergy, and the son's friend, Karis, made her famous pancakes. One of the main reasons they were such close friends was her pancakes. That and because they'd known each other for forever, but the subject was mainly pancakes.

As they reached the cabin, the father set down his bag. Turning to his son, Isaac smiled. "What a relief to have that journey behind us. Let's just drop our packs here, son."

The young boy returned the smile and set his bag next to Isaac's. His father held a proud gaze. "You're getting stronger, Matthew. That will serve you well, since life at our cabin isn't easy."

He sighed and gave one last glance at Mount Aleph. "But that's enough work for now. Let's call it a day."

Matthew nodded, but he didn't approach the door. He followed Isaac's gaze and stood at the closest edge on the peak that pointed towards the mountain. It cast a massive shadow on the land before it.

Isaac always marveled in the same wonder when he looked at it. Mount Aleph had stood there for longer than anyone alive could remember, and even after being as close to the Golden Sun event as it had been, it loomed over the land like a king.

"The view of Mount Aleph today is spectacular. What a shame things can't always stay like this."

Matt turned to Isaac as the older adept spoke again. "The explosive Golden Sun event all those years ago brought the life-giving power of Alchemy back to the world. We were the ones who saved our world from destruction by doing so. But the Golden Sun also brought chaos," he frowned. "Though our world has been reborn, people are desperate, and they're driven to fight like animals."

He shook his head as if he were reliving that moment. "And while civilization is ruled by chaos, the land is rocked by eruptions that explode outward from Mount Aleph."

**(Yeah, because all the other eruptions explode INWARD, obviously.)**

"All of our continent of Angara, even all of Weyard itself, has changed so violently. I fear I know why…" he mumbled sadly as he stood next to Matthew.

"All this chaos comes from the re-emergence of Alchemy."

**(You still going, or are you about to can it?)**

"The key to understanding Alchemy is at Mount Aleph, within that place is where it all began: Sol Sanctum."

**(Okay… so is that a no?)**

Isaac looked up to the scarlet sky. "I appeal to you, Wise One, who watches over Weyard! Have mercy on us, or give some sign of what we must do next to save our world from chaos!"

**(Oh my god, SHUT UP.)**

"There you go again, Isaac! Wise One THIS… Wise One THAT…"

**(I PRAY TO YOU, O GREAT INTERRUPTING ONE!)**

Garet, Isaac's closest friend, said playfully from the door. "Look, wringing our hands and invoking the name of that godlike hunk of rock isn't going to help matters any. We did what we HAD to do to save Weyard. We released Alchemy. Now its sheer force is out of control."

**(Kinda like what happens when my parents don't put limits on the use of my laptop? Boom?)**

He walked over to his friend. Matthew felt a bit out of place. He'd heard the story of how his father had led a group of adepts to save the world from the destruction of Alchemy's existence… and lockage… and now re-existence…. But these two had been there to save the world, and Matthew had looked up to his father his whole life. He glanced at Isaac, who had a worried look. "I know, Garet. That's why we must learn more about the Psynergy Vortexes. These vortexes have have come in the wake of the Golden Sun event, and they are tied to the deadly Mourning Moon."

Garet saw Matthew's vague expression and explained, "Fortunately, our old friend Ivan has made that a whole lot easier by building us the soarwing. Now we can quickly fly in search of Psynergy Vortexes as they pop up around the Vale area."

He pointed to Mount Aleph. "Most importantly,

**(ENOUGH ALREADY, I ALREADY FEEL LIKE MY BRAINS ARE SPILLING OUT OF MY HEAD AND I'M THE ONE TYPING THIS STUPID FANFICTION.)**

"we can fly over the impassable terrain around Mount Aleph to reach Sol Sanctum!"

They all turned to the great mountain. "I wonder if the Wise One is even in Sol Sanctum anymore, given all the eruptions nearby. Then again, he's not flesh and blood like us, so maybe all this doesn't even bother him."

Garet glanced at Matthew. "That's all the more reason we should take soarwing lessons from Karis. She's every bit as disciplined as her father, so we couldn't be in better-"

He was cut off by a young girl's exasperated yell. "Get OFF the roof, Tyrell!"

* * *

**To anyone who's been waiting for this chapter since the prologue, I am SO FRICKING SORRY for the delay! I wanted to get a chapter out a day, but now the only times I can do something like that are 7:00am - 7:38am, 3:00pm - 4:30pm, and 5:50pm-ish - 9:00pm eastern standard time. I know that sounds like a lot, but I'm not exactly the not-busiest person to get a chapter going. Again, sorry!**

**Anyway, please leave a review 'cause I'll always want to hear from you guys! Even after the last chapter is posted, I'll try to make this chapter fit to your demands.**

**-Typed by a Shiny that can't shut up for her teeth.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone looked up. Karis, a wind adept Matt's age with a fair white shirt and green hair stood on the roof, her hand against the chimney to stop her from possibly falling. **(HOLD ON JUST A SECOND. Did I hear that right? A DISCIPLINED GIRL has GREEN HAIR?! WHAT THE #$%^&amp;*#^&amp;% $%^&amp; IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO DYE MY HAIR GINGER!)** Matt's other friend, Tyrell, who looked every bit like his father with red hair like a lion's mane, yet somehow even more explosive, stood on the edge of the roof. The soarwing, a contraption made by Karis's father, Ivan, was strapped to his back. It looked like a glider, but the wings were magnificent. They were a dull blue, but speckled in a certain pattern at the tips. More like giant feathers than wings. It looked ridiculous on Tyrell. "I'll be down before anyone knows it, Karis!" he insisted.

"Don't be stupid Tyrell! It's slippery here after last night's storm! If you even survive flying the soarwing without any practice, I'll kill you myself!" **(I thought she should say something like that here. I'm trying to make a love battle with Matt vs Tyrell over Karis)**

Isaac and Garet exchanged blank glances, or they seemed blank to Matthew, who wasn't completely paying attention to them, just to the fact that he wanted to be up on the roof with Karis. The 'disciplined' girl crossed her arms and huffed, "Oh, you can FALL, for all I care! Just don't break the soarwing!"

Garet looked like a fuse that was about the blow. "What the f-"

He was cut off by his son. "Don't be so uptight, Karis! I've got it under control! Just show me how to flap the wings and I'll be able to fly!"

"You CAN'T flap the wings! You don't even know how it works! It's supposed to be a GLIDER."

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Karis!"

"Shit..."

Garet's fuse died, but he, too, looked like he wanted to let Tyrell fall, or let him be pushed. "That fool son of mine has taken out Ivan's soarwing!"

Matthew tried to calm him down, but Garet didn't have the take it as what the look was meant for. Runs in the family, I guess. **(Truth be told, I only had Matt do the calm, happy face because I accidentally pressed that button)**

"Don't tell me to go easy! I think I know how to handle my own son."

**(Oh, you mean like how you've been handling him for the past 16-something years? Can't see anything going wrong there)**

Isaac frowned. "We've got to get that soarwing from Tyrell before he breaks it."

The adults nodded, and took off for the ladder to the roof. Matt, feeling on the wrong page a little, followed the yelling of Garet handling his son.

"WHAT THE %*# DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TYRELL?!"

"You and your big mouth, Karis! They heard us!"

"I was the one who told you not to come up here in the first place!"

Matt climbed the ladder and found Garet, Isaac, and Karis standing near him, while Tyrell was on the edge of the roof. Karis sighed in relief and turned to him. "Just in time, Matthew!"

Garet glared at his son, seeing as how his 'handling' didn't seem to work. "You're a sensible kid. See if you can stop that blockhead!"

Matt looked nervous. Tyrell was his friend, but he had the take the adults' side on this one. Karis smiled encouragingly. "Get over there, Matthew! Take Tyrell down!"

Now Matt felt even worse. Tyrell wasn't the enemy. But he was the only one Tyrell would think to listen to at most times, so he hesitantly agreed with a worried face.

Karis's smile dropped. "Not happy about it? Well, you weren't the one who had to look after him all day!"

**(Jeez, that girl's got some sassy ass)**

Matt sighed and stepped over the roof top so he was at eye level with his friend. "Don't come any closer, Matthew!" Tyrell snapped.

_Uh... this isn't a good start. What happened to 'Tyrell you've got to get off this roof or I'm going to kick you off myself like a bucket'? _Matt had planned to say that, but Tyrell didn't give him the time.

"I told Karis that I only wanted to take the soarwing out for a quick spin, but she wouldn't let me!"

"She was concerned about your safety, Tyrell! Flying it without proper instructions is dangerous!" Isaac lectured.

Karis shouted over him, "Even a Wind Adept needs special training to fly a soarwing. You can't possibly pilot it yet!"

Tyrell shook his head. "Come on -how hard can it be? I mean, you just jump into the wind and act like a bird!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GLIDE! NOT FLAP!"

Garet stepped in. "That's birdbrained, son! **(Ba-dum, cha!) **You're going to drop like a rock into the valley below!"

Angry with his father, Tyrell yelled back, "You're wrong! You just don't have any faith in me, Dad!"

He turned to the edge and smirked. "And I'm fed up with people not taking me seriously!"

Isaac and Garet quickly exchanged horrified glances and Isaac said half to himself, "He's going to do it! There must be something we can do to stop him!"

"He's beyond reason! Our only chance is to render the soarwing useless before he takes off!" **(Yeah, because Tyrell SO did not just hear that)**

Tyrell hesitated. "I'm not scared... not scared at all..."

And if you're wondering what was running through Tyrell's head this whole time, it's this: _Stall._

Karis heard Tyrell's worried mumble, and tried to prove Garet wrong by reasoning. "If you take off, you won't be able to return to the plateau! You'll just- !"

She gasped. Tyrell hadn't heard a word she said and jumped off the ledge. Everyone's mouths dropped as he tried to flap the soarwing. Karis face-palmed.

Tyrell started spinning a circle. "This is great! But... wait! I really AM dropping lower!"

**The dialogue above is for those playing this game who are to * (%ing STUPID to realize that what Tyrell had just done was actually bad. Really bad. LIKE FROWNY FACE BAD! :(**

Anyway, yeah. He's dropping. Karis looked around for a fork that 'wasn't' for _ up Tyrell's _ if he got back. "Oh, NOW he gets it!"

Everyone ran to the edge. Karis yelled at the Tyrell-shaped kite, or kite-shaped Tyrell, it's hard to tell the difference from there. "You don't have the **(balls) **Psynergy to maintain altitude, Tyrell!"

"But Dad and Isaac have the power to fly it!"

"They're extremely skilled adepts, that's why!"

"But you're not, Karis! You're just an apprentice adept, like me!"

"But I'm a Wind Adept! I'm already used to controlling the wind!"

"Gah! It's true! I'm dropping lower! Spiraling faster! HALP!"

Garet's fuse broke "What a disaster! Tyrell won't last long down in the forest! It's too dangerous."

Matthew remained calm. Isaac glanced approvingly at his son. "You're right. It won't help if we panic. We need to think."

#Lightbulb

"I've got it!" Issac declared. "He can fly over the forest valley, then land at the cave... yes. That's his only shot at surviving. I'd better tell him -quickly!"

Isaac walked to the edge of the roof. "Listen Tyrell!"

"Help me!"

"You're already too low to make it back up here!"

"I know that! What can I do?!"

"Fly to the far side of the forest! There's a small peak there!"

"I'm falling to fast! I can't get there, Isaac!"

Garet stood next to Isaac. "I hope you're right about this…" he turned to his son and shouted, "This is NO time to doubt yourself! You said you could fly, so FLY! Fly to the cave! Then take cover! We'll get to you as soon as we can!"

Matt locked eyes with Tyrell and grinned. "You think I can do it, Matthew? Then I'll give it my best shot!"

He hesitated. "You'll… You'll all come and find me, promise?"

Matt shouted, "WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR?! GO ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!"

"Fine, I'm going! But you'd better come find me, or else-"

"GET MOVING!"

"OK! OK!"

He glided (kinda flapping) towards the peak Isaac had directed him to go to, and Matt sighed. How had a quiet evening with Karis's late-night pancakes turned into this mess?

* * *

**This is a notice: I know how late I published chapter 1, and with this chapter, the delay has been doubled. I swear, these delays will not happen again! I just had a week full of tests. On Monday I had a Sh*t load of homework, and on Tuesday through Friday I had tests. I'll try to get chapters out more frequently, but it's really hard to do that.**

**Seriousness aside, I'll let you guys decide who should get Karis in the end? Matt or Tyrell? And as an apology for being so late, leave a review with your vote for Matt or Tyrell and I will send a picture (hand drawn by me) of Matt x Karis or Tyrell x Karis, depending on your vote! Obviously I haven't drawn either pictures yet, but I will get to that.**

**Just sit tight and I'll leave you on this: WHY THE #$% DOES KARIS HAVE GREEN HAIR?!**

**-Shiny**

**Also, here's a little scoreboard for the relationship poll that I will keep up to date in these chapter endings until I get to the final decision that Karis will make: (includes my vote for Matthew)**

**Matthew: 2**

**Tyrell: 0**

**Just saying this now, if Tyrell isn't the one for Karis, I will make a chapter with him flirting in an... let's say **_**interesting**_** way... with Rief. Who, btw I know I said in the description that Rief would be a girl, but meh. He's going to be a guy that looks like a girl, and a relationship with an inanimate object.**

**Of course I'm not trying to force you to pick Matt, because if Tyrell has the most votes by the time Karis makes her decision, I will do the same scene above with someone else who's not in a relationship (i.e: Tyrell, Karis, Amiti, Sveta would be in relationships)**

**But I'm not that fond of Eleo, or Himi, for that matter. So I think I'll just ask the random crew guys on the ship, when they get on a ship, to fill in for Tyrell if he's with Karis.**

**Ok, and if you happen to skip these, you probably will know what the hell I was thinking with pairing Tyrell and Karis up (IF) (IFIFIFIFIF)**

**(That's hard to say)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
-That's what she said-

Karis watched him go. **(She can't decide on Matt or Tyrell. They too perfect to choose from, to her that is)** "He's doing it! He's... gone..."  
She pouted an 'He'd-better-be-ok-but-I'm-going-to-kill-him-when-I-find-him' face. Garet put his hand on her shoulder. "I hope Tyrell can really make it to the other side of the forest."  
Matthew gazed at him, as calm as if he hadn't just spoken to Tyrell louder than the human vocal cords should even allow. His father nodded approvingly at him. "Hear that, Garet? **(No, actually no he didn't. Matt only gazed at him, so I don't think he could hear anything)** Matthew believes in him. You should too."  
"You have to let me and Matthew go with you," Karis demanded. "I'm worried about my father's soarwing. It's so incredibly difficult to make them!"  
**(Interesting choice of words...)**  
Garet looked at her like she'd grown a third arm. "We know how important the soarwing is, but..."  
Matt stood by her side. Karis silently thanked him and gave Garet and Isaac the 'puppy-dog' eyes. "And I feel responsible for Tyrell too. If I'd only kept better watch on the soarwing..."  
Garet scoffed. "Nonsense. My son is always acting like a fool. You're not to blame."  
"Garet, we should take them along."  
"EH?! You can't be serious! They're just kids!"  
Isaac was smiling at him, looking completely serious. "I'm dead serious."  
**(Ooh, all this seriousnesses is so serious)**  
Matthew and Karis high-fived and she cheered. Isaac went on when Garet looked uncertain. "They're willing to brave the forest below to help Tyrell. They have every reason to just let us take care of this. But they want to help.  
**(Very inspiring. Garet ought to let them come n-)** This is what we've been training our children for -assuming their duty to look after the world."  
**(Wise One, can't these guys stop trying to be preachers for ONE MILLISECOND?!)**  
"Well, no offense to the kids, but they're going to slow us down. Tyrell is all alone in the big, scary dark out there!"

"Tyrell is more resourceful than you give him credit for. He can fend for himself until we reach him."

"Hmm. If you say so, Isaac."  
"I'm going to give Tyrell some REAL flying lessons for taking the soarwing!" **(Karis originally said "I'm going to give Tyrell such an earful for taking the soarwing" but can you really imagine her saying that after reading these past chapters? I didn't think so)**  
"Fine... just don't kill him."  
Isaac laughed, not thinking that Garet might be serious. "My, what fire you've got in you for a Wind Adept, Karis. Good -you'll need it out there. Now you both should get a move on if you want to come along."  
He shot Garet a warning look, as if daring him to object. He just nodded. "Head inside the cabin. Gear up, then meet us at the bridge up to the east."  
"Quickly, mind you. We need to be on our way."

**(Thanks for taking up a whole chapter of you babbling more than I do. Ah, screw it. I'll just making this chapter a little longer)**

Karis climbed down the ladder that led to Matthew's room. He glanced up and neatly finished putting on a bright golden scarf, his father's old one from his travels. "Are you ready, Matthew?"  
She stepped forward. "Isaac told me to give this to you."  
She handed him a leather cap, then pointed to her own in her small bag. "Matching set, but I wouldn't call them comfortable, or something to wear in public. We should at least put them on while they're looking, though."  
Matt looked down at the hat and gave her a 'you-honestly-think-I'll-wear-that-before-I-die' look, sighed, and put it in his bag. Karis grinned in amusement. "I probably shouldn't say this, but that's a girl's hat. There's no hat or helmet on the planet that could fit on your tiny head!"  
Matt blinked, then smiled at the sight of her laughing. Most of her time was focused on reading, helping out, or yelling at Tyrell, so she didn't smile like this often, let alone laugh.  
When she gathered the scattering pieces of her normal, uptight self, she cleared her throat. Matt flinched, as if had just been snapped out of a trance. "Now find the rest of your gear. Hurry! We need to save Tyrell!"  
With that, she rushed out of his room. Matt watched her go, crestfallen.

**Ok! Little bit of a longer chapter this time, because I just wanted to have that special moment between them with Karis cluelessly tearing it apart. Also, I'm sure y'all are very pleased to see yet another chapter out so soon after two long and painful waits! The truth is, I have to thank my teachers on this one. There was an assembly today and we skipped two periods because of it. (If you are in elementary school, period is another name for class) My teachers were all like, "Let's just give them chilings no homerk." And all the little chilings were like, "#$%^ YEAHHHH!" So we have no homework.****  
****Anyway, I have no current schedule for when I make a new chapter of G.S.D.D, so I can't really know when I'll have time to do another.****  
****Votes for Tyrell x Karis, or Matt x Karis:****  
****Matt: 2****  
****Tyrell: 0****  
****Ok. ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHEN I PUBLISH IT!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Nickels are gods now-

* * *

Matt coldly gathered the gear, which was annoyingly scattered around the house. For some reason, his father let him keep a sword in his bedroom, and Isaac's diary in his dresser. Matt sneaked a glance at it, slightly grinning.

_Isaac's Diary: It's been 10 years since the last Mourning Moon, so the nightmare is due to return soon. The world must be ready. We must be ready. The Mourning Moon IS coming._

He shuddered and put the diary under a few random books. Climbing up the ladder, he passed another dresser which he knew was always kept very tidily. There was a load of junk stashed in almost every corner, and Karis waited outside the door. Matt was about to go upstairs when something caught his eye. Something large, red, and in the bookshelf. Something beautiful. Something like a dream. He ran over and pulled it out. There it was.

Printed with the highest quality ink and a shining silk cover were three words:

SUN SAGA ONE.

_NO. !*%ING. WAY, _he thought.

His fingers trembled. Never once had he thought his hands would hold one of these. Just one of these books were gods in paper, and he had one. Well, his father had one. Picture yourself in a situation like this one. Nobody is around you, and you have something worth more than being Ply Well-ed by a really hot person, but it belongs to your dad. Matt took quick note of the dust flying around it, and decided that his dad probably forgot it existed, and put it deep in his bag. He rushed upstairs and gathered the rest of his gear, which was a pair of gloves and a few herbs.

Karis checked off a mental checklist and nodded. "Great! We're ready! Let's meet up with Garet and your father. Do you remember where to meet them?"

Matt blinked and shook his head. He had been so preoccupied by the Sun Saga book that he'd forgotten where his father had told him to meet them.

Karis didn't look bothered. "No problem. Head east from the cabin, then keep going to the cliffs!"

Matt nodded in acknowledgement and handed Karis the herbs he'd found. She eyed a corner of the red, silk-covered book and looked back at him. She waited a moment, then snapped her fingers to the left. While he focused for a brief moment of where she'd snapped, she swiped the book from his bag.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Matt rolled his eyes, expecting a lecture. But Karis just blew the dust off the book and rubbed her eyes. "Is this really Sun Saga? Am I dreaming?"

Matt shook his head. Karis squealed like a girl who'd just been asked out over the phone by one of whatever's boy band is currently popular. Then she held up a finger and shook it at him. "Don't you DARE loose that, Matthew! Or I'll have the world on you! There's only one of those books in all of Weyard and people go crazy to know all the details of those babies!"

She shoved the book in his bag and walked out the door in an overly tidy fashion.

**(TWO MINUTE TIME-SKIP!)**

Matt and Karis saw Isaac standing in front of the bridge over the canyon with Garet. The wind adept swore and shoved the girl-sized hat onto a protesting Matthew.

Only a few long steps away, they was able to make out Isaac's voice. "Now, those two should have no trouble making their way down from our plateau by themselves…"

"And we'll follow at a distance. Yes, I get your plan, Isaac, but this has got me worried!"

"Don't be. It's a great chance to see them in action, as long as they don't get in over their heads."

"No way. Too dangerous. This is a bad plan."

"Too bad. You lost the coin-toss. And they have to learn how to handle themselves."

"You're putting my son's life on a coin-toss! I for one have no idea how a nickel can foretell such specific prophecies, and I have no intension of taking orders from it! Furthermore, we have to reach him as soon as possible!"

"Remember, my Earth Adept powers allow me to feel what's happening in the forest… and Tyrell made it to the far side of the woods. He's taken shelter."

"Fine, fine! You win!"

"Hmm...?"

They turned to Matt and Karis, who'd heard everything. Karis made a quick note:

Nickel = Prophet.

Looking up, she faced a thwarted Garet and Isaac. "Yes, we're eavesdropping. Don't look so shocked. That's the only way to find out anything around here."

She turned to Matthew. "Right? We caught everything. They're planning something for us."

He smiled mischievously. "But we weren't…! I mean…!" Garet sputtered.

"We're just strategizing. That's all."

Everyone looked at Isaac. "We've decided to let you fight your own battles as we descend from the plateau," he waited for somebody to say something. "I suppose you want an explanation."

The kids nodded. "All right then. I believe this is a great opportunity for you two to grow up a little."

**(Oh, please. Like Matt and Tyrell could survive an even MORE mature Karis. You may as well prayed that the poor kids were born with SIDS)**

Garet stepped in. "Now that you know our big secret, how about we head down into the valley?"

They nodded and followed the adults across the bridge. Matt was almost mesmerized by the view of the sun, which was setting like a giant, slow comet. He tore himself away from the sight and found flat, sturdy rock under his boots again. He carefully stepped down a few slopes and reached a cave entrance.

Inside it were a load of crystals to light it like the sky. But with a long, dark drop on both sides, it was hard to feel safe. Water dripped from the ceiling, every though it was pretty dry outside. Mushrooms ever grew alongside the crystals. As the kids carried on down the middle of the path, they noticed that Isaac and Garet were gone. "Do you think they're ok?"

Karis looked scared and worried. Matt felt mature without his dad, and looking after Karis, so he reassured her with a calm smile. "Ok…" she held her breath.

Two, gleaming eyes appeared from the shadows. Actually, four eyes. Suddenly, two bright blue, slimy blobs were suddenly jiggling in front of them. Matt sweatdropped and poked it with his sword. Karis hit the other across the head with her staff. Both fell over, one crying and the other had a nose-bleed. They turned and hopped away as fast as their blobs could carry them.

Karis looked annoyed and flipped through a little blue book. "I can't believe we're the children of the Warriors of Vale, and our first solo battle was against SLIMES!"

Matt laughed and they continued down the dark, narrow passage. After walking for a while, sliding down a small slope and jumping across a few stones in the process, they found their path blocked by a boulder as tall as they were. "Well, THAT'S convenient," Karis crossed her arms. "At least you know enough Psynergy to move that."

Matt began to use his Move Psynergy, when Garet's voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Good thinking, Matthew…"

Isaac and Garet jumped across the stones. "You've surprised Garet. He didn't think you'd figure it out so easily."

Matt smiled at his father's praise, but Garet glanced at the boulder. "Isaac, we made this test way too easy for them."

"Maybe, but it's just a first step."

"It was too simple! Anyone could have figured it out."

"Anyone here want to tell us what you're talking about?" Karis stood there impatiently. "Can you believe this, Matthew?! They're both terrible, putting that thing in our way on purpose!"

Matthew's calm gaze swept her anger away. Garet turned to Karis. "See?! He doesn't mind! He appreciates a good test!"

Matt ignored the Wind and Fire Adepts' arguing and swiftly used his Move Psynergy on the boulder. The loud crash of the stone hitting the ground below made everyone else jump. Isaac turned to the left, and separated Karis and Garet. "Come on, you two. Let's keep pushing ahead. Use Psynergy to get past obstacles that stand between us and Tyrell!"

* * *

**Happy Halloween, everyone :D ! Well, day before Halloween, really. I'm going to be out at school, then strait to my closest-thing-to-a-boyfriend's house. So I'll be out all day, and I figured I'd give y'all a chapter as a special occasion. I'm sorry if this one is a little (a.k.a a lot) boring, but it's in a cavern, so it's spooky enough for the holiday. Oh, who am I kidding. I just wanted to get another out, just so I could get to the really interesting parts that I've planned for the future.**

**Leave a review saying the norm (what you thought of the chapter), who you want Karis to date in the end (Matt or Tyrell), and for today, what you're going to be for Halloween, and if you're reading this after Halloween, what you did for it. I'm watching Jurassic Park 1 for the third time this month cuz it's awesome. Screw the sequels!**

**Who will Karis choose:**

**Matt: 2**

**Tyrell: 0**

**Have a good one, guys!**

**-Shiny**

**(Typed with a computer held together with packing tape)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Grammar aint got nothin' on Flint-

Once again, Matt and Karis lost sight of Isaac and Garet. Even though the rest of the track was long and narrow, the adults had found a way to disappear into thin air. Karis looked timid, and she kept looking around. She caught Matt's confused eye and laughed. "It's nothing. I'm just not used to closed up spaces. I prefer wide, open spaces where I can feel the wind in my face and **paint with all da colorz of it**... oh, sorry! I didn't realize I'd start rambling about something irrelevant to the-"

Matt shook his head, as if to say he didn't mind, even liked to hear her talk so openly. He wondered if she spoke like this with Tyrell as well... then surprised himself. Tyrell was his friend, his best friend. Karis could talk to anyone she wanted. **(What am I typing... ugh, let's just get out of here) **As if at the summon of her words, a bright amber light shone from the end of the cave. Karis sighed and blinked as sunlight pierced their eyes after being in the dark for so long. "Well, we made it out ok... still no sigh of Isaac or Garet," Karis mumbled, clearly annoyed.

They hurried down a small stone staircase **(try saying that 5 times fast)**, pushed past another one of the adult's tests, Karis made a mushroom cloud without using Psynergy, Matt wrote down the definition of 'trepidation', and continued onward.

they turned around to see the adults following their path and stopping before them. Karis sighed. "But we haven't reached Tyrell yet!"

Her voice was overflowing with concern. Matt felt glad he had such a caring friend. Garet shook his head. "That cave that Tyrell flew to is still a hike away!"

"I thought we could reach the cave before dark. Now we're in for trouble," Isaac frowned. "I never intended on taking the kids into the Tanglewood."

Garet sighed. "Well, we've never been in the forest at night either. But we have to find Tyrell, so let's press onward!"

Matt nodded hesitantly and continued into the forest's shadows.

Blue-ish white, crystal-like flowers bloomed around them, but didn't illuminate the area like the cave's crystals had. The ground before them was all they could see, besides each other. Heavy fog made matters worse. The perfect way to spend any normal evening if you obsessed over Slenderman games. Matt took a deep breath and they ran into the darkness.

After walking through the pitch-black forest, Isaac's voice relieved everyone from the silence. "I don't like the looks of this."

Garet looked around anxiously. "Yeah, nightfall. Not good. The monsters that come out at dark will be on the prowl."

"This will make things much more difficult for us."

Matt remained calm, but Karis shuddered. "I'd be more alert, if I were you, Matthew. This place looks dangerous!"

She couldn't be more wrong. Matt had a habit of being more alert and his father and Garet combined, in any situation. "They'd better keep their distance. They wouldn't want to mess with me or you, Isaac," Garet bragged while side-glancing at Karis.

She rolled her eyes, but both children were starting to feel intimidated by the fog, or something about the forest around them. Isaac sighed. "I'm not sure what to do about Matthew and Karis at this point..."

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" Her startling plea **(Quote-to-Quote 'Plea')** made everyone jump.

Garet covered his ears. "Well, we can't just leave them behind, Isaac!"

"Of course not. Well, not anymore. But they can't go on ahead of us either. Monsters will sense that they're... easier prey."

Karis put her hands on her hips and sarcastically remarked, "Easier prey?! On no, Matthew, should we be worried?"

He smiled and shook his head. Garet sighed. "Not concerned? I guess it's useless to run scared now that you're in the thick of it."

Isaac nodded. "Well then, tough times call for tough measures. We'll lend you some Djinn. Only until we find Tyrell, however. We're very attached to our Djinn, of course."

#Exclamation point

"You were planning this all along, weren't you!" Garet exclaimed.

#Exclamation point x2

Karis and Matt eagerly grinned at Isaac. "You'll lend us some Djinn for a little while?" Karis held back an uncharacteristic 'yay!'. "Using Djinn to battle will make us much more powerful!"

Matt nodded. Isaac sighed. "Alright, I'll have Flint explain more, just as he did when we first met him at the start of our very first quest."

He took a small, orange/brown-ish light out of his pocket. It flew out of his hand, flew around them in a few circles, and landed on the ground followed by a flash. In it's place 'stood' a dirt-colored, spiky, bulgy-eyed... thing. It spun around playfully, then 'looked' up at Isaac. "Ok, Isaac! Yous want meh to explains how Djinn work? Yous gots it!"

Matt forced himself not to laugh at the creature's lack of grammar and its high-pitched voice.

* * *

**Another chapter, another ridiculously long delay. Sorry is starting to mean nothing. I had a test on Friday on the countries and capitals (and their locations) of East Europe and, I have to say, Ljubljana is a strange name for a capital. Try saying it out loud and you'll see what I mean (Lul-JUB-ul-JA-na). I'm not trying to be offensive to those who are European, in fact I'm part French myself.**

**Anyway, during the delay, I got a good amount of reviews for Matt x Karis or Tyrell x Karis. Both of the guys have been getting lots o' love from you guys. Some of the other reviews had comments on previous chapters which were really funny and I kept them on y screen for a long time before I could stop laughing (I do find things more funny late at night when nobody knows I'm awake, but they're still funny XD)**

**As a shout out, I will put those comments here:**

**Jupitergirl132 said: The power of a nickel must not be denied...**

**Ok, I guess I lied. I thought there were 2, but thanks anyway to Jupiter and everyone else who has left me a review!**

**The votes for Karis's future relationship is still pretty close-ish.**

**Matt: 4**

**Tyrell: 2**

**Thanks again, and keep leaving them reviews saying who you want Karis to date (you can change your vote if you want), and if you want me to change anything, I would love to hear it! Of course, you can say anything you want.**

**Oh god, DUTY CALLS! See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	7. Side chapter

A 'Chapter'

-To End All Chapters-

Flint stared at Matthew with big, disturbing eyes. Isaac's son began to feel light-headed. Karis munched on a pancake while the adults waved police cars over to steal their donuts (the tasty dough that you eat, not the other kind).

Suddenly, Kiwi birds started flying out of the sky, attracted by the pancake. Karis screamed, "HOLY FRAG!" and hid behind Matthew. While he recovered from the immense damage her scream had done to his ears, the Kiwis started to create a powerful shadow and fired it at Matthew. At first, he didn't feel anything. Then his head felt light and he fell to the ground, taking one last glance at the Kiwi birds pecking at the pancakes and flying off with it.

"Are you sure he's ok?"

"Well, define 'ok'."

"Not DEAD."

"He's ok."

Matt's eyes opened to sunlight gleaming through the leaves in a dark forest. He knew what had happened, Kiwi birds attacked them and had done something to him. He felt weird, like Cleverbot level weird. He opened his mouth to say something to a worried Karis, Isaac, and Garet, but the only thing that came out was:

"Hoc solum volo a fraga!"

They stared at him. **(SUDDENLY, WE SWITCHED TO KARIS'S POINT OF VIEW!)**

"What?"

"Tôm hùm là kem đánh răng, quá!"

Garet turned to Isaac. "You're sure this is your son?"

"Pipe gbogbo se awọn flop!"

Isaac shook his head and held up a nuke gun. "We'll, we've failed. Don't look, kids."

"Фламинг феретке неће бити упркос онима који су кромпир пала лук!"

Blam.

The End.

* * *

**This is not a real chapter, I just got a suggestion from a reviewer to make a chapter where Matt gets cursed and starts randomly switching languages.**

**Fun fact: A Kiwi is a type of bird. They're small and blackish-brown. Look them up in google images and you'll know the secrets.**

**Still taking Karis' relationship poll. Will Matt or Tyrell end up with her? To those who somehow don't know about this poll, leave a review saying who you want her to like in the end?**

**Matt x Karis: 4**

**Tyrell x Karis: 2**

**Ok, nothing has changed since the last chapter.**

**Anyway, leave a review saying the norm (Tyrell/Matt/Karis poll, and what you think of it) and if you want me to do more of these little pit-stop fake chapters in between some future chapters.**

**Thanks, see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Anyone Want a Midnight Snack?-

* * *

"Oh no, it's a Mini-Muppet!"

Karis face-palmed as she groaned at Flint. The spiky brown Djinn took no notice. The adults nodded to him, and Flint did something that looked a little like walking and did it up to Matt. "Hello, Matthewes!"

He did the same to Karis **(I dunno, I think it's a he)**. "Hello, Karises!"

The Wind Adept cursed. "****, it knows our names! **(QUICK, MATTHEW, RUN BEFORE IT FINDS OUT WHERE WE LIVE!)**"

"I's one of Issac's Venus Djinns. My name is Flintes."

"Matt... Matt it's talking."

"I's known Isaac since the days he first leftins his hometown, Vales..."

Isaac sighed. "We don't have time for reminiscing, Flint. Please, just a primer on Djinn."

"_Fines_..."

He pulled out a giant note pad and one of those stick things teachers used to use. He flipped over the front page. "We djinn ares nature spirits," he tapped the note pad with the stick. "There ares four types of us: Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Span the fours elements... blas blas blas... Venus = Earth, Mercury = Water, Mars = Fire, and Jupiter ="

"Wind, right?" Karis interrupted.

Flint turned to her. "VERINS GOOD, LITTLES GIRL," he tapped her her head multiple times with the stick like she was the note pad. "Now shuts up and lets me talk!"

He continued to flip through his pages and only read certain parts or mumble the rest. "Ect... Ect... settings Djinn changes class, Matthewes's a brutes with Venus and Mars, sparkles sparkles... hey, WAITS A MINUTE- oh never minds. Oks, so yous gets more powers, yeahs, the rest is pretty much bull-sh*t. Just try it yourselfes."

He grabbed a passing slime and threw it at the teenagers. Isaac and Garet didn't do anything as Matt threw Flint at the slime in a really pissed-off way. Flint unleashed a giant, golden-brown flash and the slime 'ran' away.

"Oks," Flint brushed himself off. "So afters a Djinns is used, it goes intos Standby. Eithers yous can fricking let us rest, or you can make us summon a god or whatever, so yeah. I'm done here."

Karis wanted to throw a slime back at Flint, but he told her to 'clam down'. "So. Does yous understand everythings I is said about Djinns?"

Karis looked like she had a migraine. "YEEESSS GOD! YES, GOD, PLEASE YES! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"Oks, well imana take a nap. G'nights, midnight snacks-I MEANS BRAVE, COURAGEOUS WARRIORSES OF VALE."

Flint shrank back into his light thingy and Isaac put him back in his pocket.

* * *

**AAAAGHHHHHLTHATHATHATHATHAAAALLLLL. I hate delays, but I also am starting to hate this series. I've played Golden Sun Dark Dawn twice already, and have still not reached the part where Rief comes in or meets his inanimate object/love. Or Amiti :( (my favorite character). I know I have no right to complain, I mean, I'm supposed to be writing it. But honestly, I had plenty of chances to get another chapter out before now.**

**Also, sorry for it being so short, but I will make another chapter that goes past when they find Tyrell tomorrow morning. There.**

**So back to the normal stuff, I have a little thing to teach y'all: How to Speak Flint!**

**Step 1: Never complete a sentence without having an 's' at the end of at least one word.**

**Step 2: Names of people under 18 must end in es. Adult names are left alone... for now ;3**

**Step 3: Don't say I have or I've or I am or I'm. Say I is or I's.**

**Step 4: If you say I am going to or I'm going to, say imana.**

**Step 5: BE ANNOYING!**

**And that's all there is to it!**

**So if you're wondering why Flint was confused when he saw that when a Earth Djinn was put together with a Fire Djinn, they made Matthew a brute, that was me shipping Isaac and Garet.**

**And when Karis is saying "**YEEESSS GOD! YES, GOD, PLEASE YES! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!**", that is something from Smosh's video called ****If ****Super Powers ****Were ****Real, only they said NO instead of YES.**

**Please remember to leave a review saying what you think of this chapter and possibly whether or not you gave up on me during this delay (come on, I know someone did... jk, i luv u guys). Also, say in your review who you want Karis to date: Matt or Tyrell?**

**Votes so far:**

**Matt: 5**

**Tyrell: 2**

**Tyrell, you gunna die if you read this.**

**Well, see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I won't add a title or anything here, and I can't just do the brief cover of the next part of the game where they find Tyrell, but that's because I don't have my 3ds with me right now, but I'll get it tomorrow night and keep up the regular story after Tyrell is found in this. So here's a brief cover from my memory of playing the game twice with a few of my add-on parts.**

* * *

They follow a so-called route through the Tanglewood that ends at the abandoned mine.

Matt and Karis have fought their way through wild wolves, flutter seeds (don't ask me why they count as enemies), slime (I won't even explain), and rat (quote-to-quote) 'soldiers'. They collect a few herbs, an elixir, and a bramble seed, they burn the natural nature to crispy eggplants, and then enter a cave.

So in the mine, they burn more nature, and eventually set fire to the main life source for all the flower plant things in the entire forest and call themselves heroes.

Then they find Tyrell. This is where the next real chapter starts. I'll continue at the cut-scene.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I'm not going to gripe about the delay. Because, one, it's not a delay, I told you guys it would be a while, and, two, griping to me can now be your job. Express your displeasure about delays and crap, if you have to, because this story and I deserve it.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this, Karis complained the whole way, a.k.a, for about 4 hours if this were in real life.**

**-Shiny**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Family Outings Just got Annoying-

* * *

"Tyrell... Tyrell?"

Karis's voice echoed throughout the valley below. The group of adepts stood before the mouth of a cave, that seemed to lead to another opening above them. Garet glanced at her. "We're here."

"And there's the soarwing," Isaac sighed as he noticed the pile of broken wood pieces and other parts of Karis's father's creation, which lay next to the higher cave opening.

Following his gaze, Garet narrowed his eyes. "That's it, all right. So I'm betting Tyrell landed up there, then climbed inside."

Scowling, Isaac nodded. "He crashed the soarwing. It's broken. The wing... It's totally destroyed."

Karis clenched her teeth. "Did that idiot land and then blow it up or something? He definitely wasn't falling that fast!"

_Huh, boy. _Matt sighed in his mind. _What has he done now? _

Isaac put his hand on Karis's shoulder. "It could have been a lot worse, probably."

"You think so?" Garet gave his friend a sideways glance, who nodded.

"Absolutely. We still have our children alive and well. Tyrell is nearby, Garet. I'm sure of it."

"And things end up SO well when you're sure of them."

"Let's just go, we're wasting time. Lead us in, Matthew!" Isaac smiled at his son.

Karis shuddered. "I don't like this..."

**(Almost like a creepy, ominous music should be playing, but it's not like this is a video game or something, we could die here!)**

Matthew glanced at one of his borrowed djinn from Garet, Shine, who lit up their path with its small tail. The adepts followed Shine through a tunnel, full of roots and cracked rocks. Karis seemed like the only one would wanted to break the silence.

"Who wants to sing 'ninety-nine bottles of-' "

Matt handed her the herbs and elixir he'd collected on the way, and she examined them for a few minutes before stashing them. She's made it clear that if they were to go on a journey like their parents, she wanted to be a healer. Wind adepts often had special healing powers, which were just better than a water adept's. To Matt's disappointment, she suggested other things that she had no idea were nothing anyone else liked in the slightest, proved by 'I Spy' lasting for 3 minutes and 12 seconds after everything anyone could spy was 'rock'.

Things began to look up when Karis tripped over a pointed stone when Shine's light flickered, and Matt carried her due to a twisted ankle.

One of the Psynergy stones that were discussed earlier helped them recover from the battles in the forest, and they continued into a crevasse-filled, deep, dark chasm. Creeping along abandoned train tracks to cross the ravines, they climbed a vine, which Karis's ankle didn't make easy, Shine dismissed herself and her lit tail faded, revealing the stone walls decorated with crystal light.

"Whoa," Karis and Garet awed.

Isaac and Matt silently gazed at the sight, but kept the group walking. "Come on, Tyrell's just up ahead," Isaac told them.

"How can you tell?" Karis blinked.

Isaac put his hand on the wall. "I can feel the movement of the earth, and that counts for those touching it. Tyrells' breathing is producing sound waves, and their close by."

Garet sighed; he'd constantly heard this before, but Karis looked relieved. "Thank goodness for that. I should be able to do that with the air, but the closed space is messing with me."

She laughed weakly, and Matt pointed towards a new door. Isaac looked at something closer than where his son had pointed. A jagged, slightly dark purple rock grew from the ground, but it didn't give off the same calming light as other Psynergy stones, if that was what it was.

Garet reach out his hand. "Is that a Psynergy stone?"

Isaac knocked it away, but not before the strange rock shattered, leaving darker shards of itself at their feet. "No, that seemed relatively like the Tanglewood's corrupted tree roots. We have to keep moving, I don't know how much time Tyrell could have left."

* * *

**MAN, now I can gonna complain about delays! I took a really nice yoga class, and one of the exercises made me think of a new future part to this story, and I really wanted to get it going again! So, yay, probably!**

**So while I was catching up to here in my game, I noticed that I missed a few cut-scenes in the Tanglewood place. Fear not, for I shall make flashbacks in the next chapter!**

**Hope you like Isaac's little lesson on something you'll never need in your life unless you're an Earth adept. Even then, I think I made that up.**

**Uh... yes, also Karis is a little claustrophobic.**

**And as for the votes for who Karis will end up with, here they are:**

**Matt: 5**

**Tyrell: 2**

**Basically nothing's changed.**

**Ok, well 'tis nice to get another chapter out, and I'll try and get them out daily-ish.**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-How Not to Save a Life-

**Objective: Find Tyrell at the crash site! Tyrell had to crash the soarwing below the plateau at a forest cave. Find him before it's too late!**

* * *

Matt gave the shattered Psynergy Stone a confused look before leading the adepts further into the cave. Beyond them was a large, open cavern, which seemed to be covered in the giant weed-like roots and their source, three corrupted flowers that seemed to move like they could breathe. Karis rushed ahead, and hollered, "Tyrell?! Can you hear me?!"

Garet wasn't far behind. "Shout if you can hear us, Son!"

Matt joined them, followed close behind by his father. Garet faced Isaac. "You said he wasn't in any danger! Are you sure?!"

Calmly, Isaac nodded. "Don't panic, Garet. I feel his life force. Tyrell is in here, and he's still fine, need I remind you again."

"It's too dark," Karis nervously looked around. "We can't see a thing."

Isaac scowled. "Something isn't quite right here... At one time, this was a Psynergy Stone mine. Yet we've only seen two, counting the tainted one."

Garet sighed impatiently. "Chalk it up to one more odd phenomenon we need to investigate, once my son isn't about to-"

"WAIT! I have an idea!"

Everyone looked at Isaac. "Oh boy, wouldn't we like to know," Garet eyed him sarcastically.

"Throw a fireball or two out there, Garet. Light up this place."

"You know, the least you could do is bring a lantern."

* * *

~~~**CUE THE FLASHBACK!**~~~

* * *

Deep back in the Tanglewood...

"Ok, now I'm SURE something isn't right," Garet stopped, and everyone turned to him.

Isaac shook his head. "How so? We're not lost, Garet. This forest is at the foot of the Goma Plateau. It's just living up to its diabolical reputation."

Garet didn't look like he was listening, more like observing the forest. "So, the Tanglewood has us in its grip already, does it?"

"Is that where the 'Tangle' part of it comes from?" Karis asked.

"Exactly," Garet nodded. "And a forest that can ensnare people on its own is one to avoid."

Isaac sighed. "My parents always said, 'Don't go near anything that can think for itself if you don't know where it keeps its brain'."

Before the teens could express their worries, Garet continued confidently. "But were Warriors of Vale, and we CAN deal with it."

Isaac's look hushed him. "You're right, though. It's well after dark, and the forest is at its worst. We're caught in the clutches of the Tanglewood."

"Not again..."

**(Getting to the point of this flashback, Isaac has Garet use his fireball Psynergy to burn a large, purple flower, which burns the corrupted roots around them. The process is repeated several times, leading to the present where Garet is asked to do so once again)**

* * *

~~~**TIME WARP!**~~~

* * *

Garet cast three fireballs at the surrounding corrupted flowers, two of which burst into flames and spread out with a fire's light in their middles as their roots disappeared. But before the last fireball hit the remaining flower, the biggest one, it as absorbed by a floating, black, pink-ish purple orb, which pulsed and grew on contact with Garet's Psynergy. Bolts of lightning streaked from the center, which had a glint of a defiled light. Isaac narrowed his eyes. "A Psynergy Vortex."

"Yeah," Garet nodded with the same expression. "And it's just about the biggest one of them we've seen in a while! What's it doing here?!"

Isaac shook his head. "I don't know. Matt, Karis, be careful. Few things are as dangerous to Adepts as Psynergy Vortexes."

"I've never seen one up close! The vortexes are supposed to suck in any Psynergy that comes in reach, right?" Karis shuddered.

"Yes," Isaac place a hand on his long sword handle. "Let's hurry onward, though. We need to find-"

"TYRELL!" Yelled Karis.

Everyone followed her gaze, and Matt's eyes widened. Their friend lay on the ground with his eyes closed, just a few feet above and to the right of the Psynergy Vortex. Garet automatically stepped forward. "It IS him!"

"He's passed out," Karis gave a hoarse whisper.

"He's lost consciousness because the vortex pulled the Psynergy out of him!"

"That boy's fearless to a fault. What'd he do, TOUCH it?!" Garet growled.

But when Matt glanced at Karis, expecting to see her relieved that they'd found Tyrell and rushing to her friend's aid, instead she was standing firm and glaring at the young Earth adept. "What were you thinking?! Why would you send Tyrell to a place with vortexes?! Don't you care?!"

Matt stared at her, offended and shocked, but he silently narrowed his eyes into slits and avoided her furious eyes. Karis's voice cracked. "This is so like you! Why can't you just face others yourself and SAY SOMETHING?!"

Isaac put his hand on her shoulder. "This won't help Tyrell. You shouldn't take things out on others, when doing so won't help prove their faults different from your own. We all agreed to send Tyrell here, and anyone with us is the last I would expect to know a vortex was here. As armed with knowledge, we have to move quickly."

Karis huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Consider us armed. Let's just save Tyrell and get the hell out of this cave."

They made their way between the remaining corrupted roots, down stairs, and past the deadly vortex several times. Karis stayed in the back, a little shaken and kept her eyes on Tyrell. They climbed down a vine and stood on a platform in front of the vortex.

This close to the largest corrupted flower, Garet's fireball Psynergy was able to hit it, but the flower seemed to grow, and lean closer to the adepts, until the spit moment where its roots lunged from the ground and struck towards them. They leaped back when the platform was crushed to pieces.

The flower burst from the rocks and started attacking them as a live monster known as the Tangle Bloom.

"Karis!" Isaac shouted from an opposite side of the cavern, after the group was separated by the blast. "Try using a Djinn! Torch roasts your foe, no matter his defenses!"

The Wind Adept nodded. "Got it!"

She held up her hand, the palm of which glowed a brilliant scarlet as Torch flew from it in her ball of fiery light. The fire Djinn surrounded herself in flames and launched herself at the Tangle Bloom. The foe gave some kind of agonized roar and swatted Torch away, who landed in Matt's arms. The Tangle Bloom seemed enraged as it shot one of its roots at Karis. Matt held the wounded Djinn with one hand and reached into his pocket, pulled out a bramble seed he'd collected from the Tanglewood forest. He threw it at Karis's attacker, and, on contact, the seed exploded into a mass of giant thorn-covered weeds.

Karis looked up at him and exhaled. "Thanks."

Matt blinked, but ducked as the Tangle Bloom attacked again. Torch squeaked at him, and stared at Matt with a hard, determined gaze. Somehow, without speaking to her, the Earth adept knew what Torch wanted to do. He held her up high, and she glowed with a blinding light. Isaac smiled and nodded to himself. Just before the Tangle Bloom hit them, Torch leaped at it like a comet and stuck it with its summoned power, Mars.

"Hold it there!" Karis yelled as her eyes shone with the same expression as Torch, and she whipped at the air with her open hand. A whirlwind picked up and hurled towards the burned opponent. The wind combined with Mars' powers engulfed the Tangle Bloom.

The teens held their ground and threw the last of their Psynergy at the flower, causing it to collapse. They had defeated the Tangle Bloom!

Karis cheered and Matt gazed affectionately at Torch, who leaped back into his light and flew around Karis before returning to her palm. Around them, all the roots burst into flames and vanished, and the Psynergy Vortex shrank to a safer size. Isaac let his shoulders relax. "That was fun."

* * *

**Yay, long chapter! That I will never do anything of the sort again! Why? Because when I was way over half-way done with this, my computer crashed and I lost the whole thing because I forgot to save.**

**I ALWAYS FORGET TO SAVE.**

**Anyway, I agree with Isaac. That was fun. I really enjoyed writing the battle scene in that last part, because I could have Torch convey real emotions, have Matt save Karis, and have them beat the crap out of the Tangle Bloom! That, hopefully, will be an example of the kind of action you'll see in this series.**

**Votes for who Karis will be together with are still the same as last time.**

**And about the part where Karis was mad at Matt for sending Tyrell to a place with vortexes? To those of you who don't remember this, that really happened. But all she said in the game was: *cue Karis accent* "**What were you thinking?! Why would you send Tyrell to a place with vortexes!**" But I did the rest of her argument so it could have a purpose. Really, when you think about it, she said that for nothing in the game. It's never brought up again, and we all forget about it faster then we forget to eat, sleep, use the bathroom, and make real friends while playing Flappy Bird.**

**Tell me who you want Karis to end up dating (Matt or Tyrell), and what you think about this series in a review!**

**And, as always, see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-"Nice" to see you-

**Objective:  
**

* * *

The adepts made their way around the defeated Tangle Bloom and watched their step as they hurried across the narrow path towards Tyrell, who still lay on the ground. Garet shook his son's shoulders, slightly in a harsh way. "Tyrell, wake up!"

"Please, Tyrell!" Karis waited for his eyes to open.

Nothing happened.

Isaac glanced at his son, who fell to his knee and put a hand on Tyrell's other shoulder. The experienced Earth adept crossed his arms. "Tyrell has been drained of his Psynergy. Adepts need help recovering from such trauma."

Garet nodded with Isaac, and the two of them raised their arms. In unison, rings of azure light rose around them, sending twinkling lights into Tyrell's forehead. At almost the end of the process, the red-head awoke. The adults stepped back, a little surprised at how quickly he woke up, as Tyrell yawned and looked around. Karis' face lit up, but fell into an annoyed glare after what he said next.

"Aw man! And I was having such nice dreams...!"

Garet obtained a similar expression from Karis. "What?! You oaf, is that the thanks we get? We were worried about you!"

"Worried?" Tyrell blinked. "Oh, yeah... Now I remember."

After a moment's pause, he looked up. "I crashed the soarwing... and it kinda broke."

Karis twitched. "No kidding?! More like you broke IT! We were sick with worry, Tyrell!"

Matt was a little off about his best friend's attitude, but not mad about it. Instead, he exchanged a smile with Tyrell. "Glad to see me? You're a good friend, Matt!"

"I-I mean, yes, I'm glad to see you too," Karis sputtered. "But you didn't have to pull the ungrateful act!"

"You try flying into a giant rock and passing out, then remember exactly what happened the moment you wake up some time!"

"Oh, is THAT what happened? From the looks of it, I assumed you used the soarwing as a landing pad! My_ BAD_!"

Matt thought to himself, _What can you do?_

**(After several more remarks going back and forth from Karis to Tyrell, Isaac finally attempts to change the subject, but not before Tyrell notices the Psynergy Vortex)**

"Hey, what's that thing?"

Karis widened her eyes. "You mean you didn't see it?"

Tyrell shook his head, leaving Karis baffled. "But it was less than 8.67 inches from your face, HOW DID YOU NOT EVEN NOTICE IT?"

"Wasn't there when I got here."

"Wasn't th-," Karis trailed off, repeating a few things that were said in a disbelieving, hushed voice. "Guys, have fun with this."

Isaac frowned. "We should be thankful you made it through all this without serious injury..."

Everyone turned to him. "Or it would have delayed the start of your trip."

"My trip? What trip?" Tyrell fretted a little.

**(Have a nice trip, Tyrell! *evil laugh*, said Karis. Not really)**

"We have to get the soarwing in working order as soon as possible," Isaac replied. "You're going to help us fix it."

Garet nodded. "As much as I would like to shelter you, Tyrell, you've just gone too far this time..."

As the young fire adept looked for sympathy, Karis narrowed her eyes. "My father put some very rare resources into building that soarwing for Isaac and Garet."

"We can make most of the repair ourselves," Isaac reassured her. "But we lack a major material to fully fix it."

Karis, who'd known all the materials by heart from books, what her father tells her, and whatever she may accidentally look at while lurking around the house at night without looking suspicious in any possible way, explained said material to Matt. "We need a few feathers from a very... unusual bird."

"A what?" Tyrell stifled a laugh.

"Well, it's not really that much like a bird..."

"But it's still," he took a moment to snicker. "Still a bird?"

"...Yes, but it's a huge bird that wouldn't hesitate to shove you two down its giant esophagus."

Isaac, Garet, and Karis had a full view of Matt and Tyrell processing the information before wide grins spread across their faces. "It's just a bird."

"It's NOT just a bird!" Karis insisted. "It's called a Mountain Roc, a mammoth bird that roosts far across the continent. Way off at the far side of Morgal, in fact."

Morgal is the country that occupies the northeastern part of Angara, with the capital city of Belinsk in its center.

Isaac stepped in. "The trip will be difficult. But first, we need to get all of you rested up at the cabin, all right?"

"You mean we're all going?" Karis asked, but immediately realized how obvious it was, and told them to never mind.

And with that, they made the long journey back home, Karis hissing lectures into Tyrell's left earlobe whenever the adults weren't watching.

* * *

**And there you have it. The next chapter will begin it's progress immediately. Please enjoy the elevator music while you wait, and we will serve you fresh complementary delicious Chick Felae nuggets.  
**

**Votes for who is Karis' life partner are still the same as last time. If you have not yet voted, please say your vote in a review (Matt or Tyrell).**

**Remember to say what you think about this series, or is I should change something, and I will get right to it after I see said review!**

**See y'all when I see y'all, even though I've never seen any of you, probably... mwahahahahahahaaaa... :3**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-It's far too dangerous to go into the forest for several hours, so get your sh*t and travel across a few countries to find a giant, murdering bird. Have fun, and don't forget to wash your face-

**Objective: Get to the broken soarwing! After saving Tyrell, make your way to the broken soarwing. (Oh, joy)**

* * *

**Ok, so apparently I forgot about the part where they go find the soarwing. So I'll sum it up for you here: they continue through the cave, they cross a wooden bridge, they exit the cave, they gather up the soarwing, Tyrell, being a lazyass when he wants to, didn't help right away, and then they head back to the cabin.**

"What?! You're sending Matthew and Tyrell off on their own?!"

Karis argued when the adults announced their plans to get another set of feathers for the soarwing. Isaac met her gaze. "I'm shocked, Karis. It's not like you to get so riled up."

She frowned. "Look -I want to see my father's soarwing fixed just as much as you do... but you need that Mountain Roc feather, and you were saying how hard it was to get the last one..."

"True enough," Isaac nodded. "Our quest for the Mountain Roc feather was long and hard, given how harshly Angara has changed. But yes, we do need the soarwing fixed. And since Garet and I have to stay here and monitor Mount Aleph, that leaves only the boys to fetch that feather for us. You know how hard we're working with your father to study the aftereffects of the Golden Sun."

**(Roll credits!)**

Karis gave her friends a quick glance, one that Matt didn't have time to translate. "How could I not know? We have the busiest parents in Angara!"

The Wind Adept nervously walked from her standing point in front of Isaac back next to Matt and Tyrell. Garet sighed. "Then you also know how vital the soarwing is to our efforts. Without it, we can't get near Mount Aleph. ...I can't believe that my own son would risk the soarwing. It's about time he got straightened out. And a tough quest for the feather is just the thing to do it."

"Oh yeah, because that worked with you, right?" Isaac pointed out to his friend.

After a long and awkward moment, in which only halfway did Isaac cough and turn back to Matt and Karis. "Ahem, right. But Tyrell can't do it alone, so I'm sending Matthew with him. They're practically brothers."

"Sorry you got dragged into all this, Matthew. Are you ready for setting off on a mission like this?" Garet asked.

Matt grinned and gave he high-fived Tyrell. Garet nodded approvingly. "You'll never forget your first quest! But don't forget to keep an eye on Tyrell, ok?"

"Garet," Isaac glanced at him. "we shouldn't delay them any further. The boys need to leave immediately."

"Wait!" Karis quickly put her hand on the wooden table, but hesitantly took it away and cleared her throat. "I mean... just like that? So... so soon?"

"Our first quest began just as suddenly, Karis." Isaac promised. "Thirty years ago, we were catapulted into action when we met Kraden, but his study of Alchemy changed our lives."

They turned to each other. "Good ol' Kraden. Hey, didn't he say he would pay us a visit soon?"

"Hmm... so he did," Isaac gave the teens a quick glance.

"Er, Isaac? Oh, boy, I know THAT look... You're hatching a plan."

The Earth Adept frowned. "Kraden's just the thing."

When Garet caught Matt and Karis' confused looks, he branched off from his conversation with Isaac. "He's got that far-off look on his face -that means he's having a good idea... Usually, anyway."

"Kraden might be willing to help the boys out with this."

"Well, they could benefit from some advice and new training, at least."

While the adults kept talking, Karis pulled Matt and Tyrell aside. "Guys, how do you figure you'll pull off getting that feather on your own?"

Tyrell scoffed. "We already know how."

"Obviously not very well," she countered. "Matthew, not even you could have all the details on this yet, especially since you seem excited to go! You're clearly not entirely serious right now."

Matt hesitantly nodded, implying that she was right about not having working out everything, but he was looking forward to going on a quest with Tyrell, who began an argument with Karis before turning to Isaac and Garet when a question popped in his mind. "Hey, who's Kraden, again? I sort of remember this ancient, crusty old guy visiting the cabin once..."

Karis exhaled, harshly. "Have a little respect for him, will you? He's a well-known scholar and one of Weyard's foremost authorities on Alchemy, Psynergy, and ancient cultures. He traveled with the Warriors of Vale, and now he conducts his research with two of his young apprentices.

**(Karis puts down the encyclopedia)**

"He's the one who helped them all those years ago!" she concluded.

Isaac looked out the window, dramatically. "Yes, Kraden helped us when we were young warriors, so I bet he'd even enjoy helping out our children."

"You sure he's up to it? I don't want to cause him any trouble, what with all his studies keeping him busy. And he IS getting up there in years, Isaac. It's been three decades since he helped us."

Giving him a look, Isaac explained. "Sure, it's been thirty years since that quest ended, but we've hardly aged. I'm sure Kraden's the same."

"It's the same with my father," Karis inputted. "He says he looks a smidge older then back then -but not by much! He says it's due to exposure to the effects of the Golden Sun event that everyone in the area at the time has aged very little since. How weird to know that I'll grow older while you adults stay the same. It's like... getting left behind.

"Hmm. You know what? I'm in on this quest! I'm going with Matthew and Tyrell!"

Garet eyed her. "Don't be ridiculous, Karis. You don't know the first thing about adventuring!"

"Dad!" Tyrell glared at his father. "Cut it, will you? She's a Wind Adept, and her powers will help!"

Matthew stood by his side, a determined look on his face. "We can't do this without her."

Garet looked taken aback, then probably embarrassed he'd though Karis would stay behind. Isaac, however, smiled and nodded. "It's settled, then. The three of you will leave immediately."

* * *

**Isaac, you say that like you said she was going with them in the first place.**

**So, I end this chapter probably before I should, so I'll explain the next few things in the story. **

**The teens are all feeling pretty good about themselves and how they all get to go together, then Isaac says he'll contact Kraden while they pack, Karis is all like "Talk about pushing us out of the nest!", Isaac calls their journey "not a vacation, but a quest to the unknown", gives them no more details except that they must meet up with Kraden at Carver's Camp, apparently that's not too far away, says Kraden sent one of his carrier ****pigeons to the cabin and that he'll send it back with Isaac's request, more dialogue (some of which about it getting dark out AGAIN), we are reminded that the soarwing needs fixing, they all look out the window in a dramatic fashion, Karis says something about fate, and then chapter 12 will be posted soon.**

**So here's your chapter, a full, annoyingly long-ish cutscene. I know I said I was gonna get it out on Tuesday, right after chapter 10, but two Lord of the Rings movies in a row started playing in my living room while I was getting some water, and after that the wifi broke down, and I was tired, and the next few days I had school, so I'm getting it out now and it's all good and I had some pizza, so we cool.**

**Votes for who Karis will have as a life partner in the end are still the same, and I'm still holding that part where I said I would send a drawing of Karis and Matt or Tyrell (depending on who you voted for) to whoever voted through the mail thing on this website, but I plan on just posting the two of them on my profile or something if I can put pictures in that thing, or start a Facebook account or something. Either way, I only have the Matt x Karis picture almost done, I just have to fix Karis' face. Tyrell x Karis picture does not exist in my sketchbook yet. Now that I'm reading this, I feel kind of conceded that I'm sending my work to other people on something like this like they should care. And it sounds like bribery. Meh, other people on this are doing it.**

**Ok, this is long.**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-INSERT TITLE-

**Objective: Head to nearby Patcher's Place! Your quest for the feather has just begun! Head to Patcher's Place to learn more about how to reach Carver's Camp -as well as Bilibin and the rest of Angara beyond.**

**_I'm gonna say this now instead of later, I posted my picture of Matt and Karis on the facebook page that is in my profile here. It's a little blurry, Karis' hair is fairly odd, and Karis' arms are at an impossible angle,but it's there. Tyrell and Karis will be made soon. Also, I don't know the first thing about facebook._**

* * *

The sun dawned (or set) on the canyon path from the Lookout cabin. Garet stood in front of his son, who held a confident expression and stance next to Matthew and Karis. "Ok, Dad. We're leaving."

"All right, Tyrell." Garet looked concerned.

Matthew looked around, then switched from dismayed and sad emotions. Karis showed to know what he was thinking, as she looked the same. "Isaac didn't show up to see us off..."

The Earth Adept briefly looked down in disappointment, but held his head up with a forced, yet slightly reassuring grin. Karis eyed him. "Well, I guess he must be busy. But this is our first big adventure!"

When Matthew shook his head, trying to push the conversation aside, she crossed her arms and turned away from the cabin, muttering. Tyrell put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, this involves Matt and his dad, Karis, so we should just stay out of this. Besides," he added before she narrowed her eyes into thinner slits. "He'll show up eventually."

After a small stare between the two, Garet stepped in with a reminder. "Ok, now head for Carver's Camp. Remember, you'll be meeting at the bridge there. Say hello to Kraden for me."

"We will," Karis nodded, but her voice was droned out by the adult, who looked at his son the entire time in the following sentence.

"And don't do anything to make you stand out too much or make you look like an idiot."

Garet quickly changed back to a pleasant face, and turned to Matt. "You're in charge, Matthew. That means YOU have to take care of these two!"

Matt slightly nodded and grinned, at which Garet approved. "That's what I like to see -calm and in charge."

"We'll be back with that Mountain Roc feather before you know it!" Karis declared.

Hesitantly, Tyrell spoke. "Dad... we..."

"Hey, come on now, little man. Don't be blubbering. No second thoughts now. Off you go, kids," he stepped back once before starting another new sentence. "You'll be all grown up when you come back! I bet we won't even recognize you!"

**("I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Shiny murmurers under her breath, also looking at Tyrell.)**

"Now head to Patcher's Place to dig up more information about your journey. It's full of fellow refugees from Vale. They'll be good for you."

Patcher's Place is a general store that serves just about everything that refugees from Vale might need to survive. A small settlement is huddled around the store. Patcher is the closest thing to a leader this outpost has.

"Just keep Tyrell out of Patcher's sight. That guy still has it in for you, son." Garet advised.

The teens nodded and ran across the bridge, eager to begin their adventure.

Meanwhile, Isaac stood on the roof as a Carrier Pigeon fluttered into his hand. "All right," he attached a small note to the bird's leg. "Carry this letter to Kraden, little friend. Good luck to you."

The pigeon cooed and flew off, passing in front of the sun and past Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis, who stopped to watch it leave, two of which thinking how it symbolized the start of their own quest, while the other thought of their personal title for pigeons (stupid feathery rodents).

The peaceful, yet eventful moment was almost immediately broken once Tyrell finally glanced at the top of Matt's head.

"What's with the stupid hat?"

Matt pulled off the girl-sized hat and stuffed it in his bag. To make room for said 'hat', the Sun Saga 1 book was delicately pushed to the side, causing it's fabulous ginger cover to glimmer in the sunlight. Before Tyrell could widen his eyes until he looked like he just bumped into Micheal Bay at the bar (whose reboots he, for some possibly lethal reason, enjoys. No offence to Micheal Bay, you brought it on yourself, man), Karis blinked and remembered what she'd planned to do once they set off. "Let's read it!"  
"I've got a better idea," Tyrell's eyes glinted. "Let's read it!"

They begin to read the book while walking, but almost falling off the cliff became an issue, so Karis stood furthest from the edge and read it out loud, that is until a voice in their head told them they can't just sit around and read books all day. So despite Tyrell's methods of telling the voice in his head that they weren't even sitting, Karis just lectured that he'd go insane if he kept that up, so they ignored the voice, but reluctantly put the book back in the bag.

After which, they walked down the path that branched off from the road to the Tanglewood and continued to the unknown land ahead.

* * *

**Next chapter: the first large map travel thing with lots of random battles!**

**Let's hear it for the short chapter. *unenthusiastic yay***

**Here is another delayed chapter, and I have no idea what to say here.**

**Well, I kind of forgot that Matt was wearing that hat, and I think he may have too.**

**Also, how did Micheal Bay make a cameo in my series?! This isn't even a movie.**

**I was going to actually have Karis read the Sun Saga book out loud, but THE GAME DON'T LET ME READ ON DA ROAD. I'm a little glad I don't have to, though.**

**Votes for who Karis will end up being life partners with:**

**Matt: 6**

**Tyrell: 2**

**FINALLY A CHANGE IN THOSE VOTES. But I still feel bad for Tyrell.**

**Um... that's it so,**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-To Patcher's Place, AND BEYOND!

**Objective: Head to nearby Patcher's Place! Your quest for the feather has just begun! Head to Patcher's Place to learn more about how to reach Carver's Camp -as well as Bilibin and the rest of Angara.**

* * *

The crashing roar of the waterfall to Matt's right finally came into view as he, Karis, and Tyrell left the Goma Plateau. Continuing down the dusty path surrounded by lush greenery and said waterfall, a bright orange light flew from behind them and landed in their path.

The adepts stopped as the light faded to reveal a brown, spiky-furred Djinn with giant blue eyes. **(Shit, just noticed that they're called Djinni with an 'i' at the end. Well, no way am I going back to fix them all, so I'm just gunna keep calling them Djinn, and also because that sounds better than Djinni to me)**

"Hey! Look! Listen!" It chirped in a clearly fake accent of a painfully familiar voice.

Tyrell grinned. "Whoa! A Djinn, right in front of us! What should we do?"

**(Attack, Bag, Run like a pansy, or View your other Pokémon?)**

"Catch it, of course!" Karis replied, excitedly.

**(Bag -Select Pokeball -Throw Pokeball -Wiggle -Wiggle -Wiggle. Pokémon was caught! No need for any more dialogue, I gue-)**

The Djinn jumped back and scowled. "Waits, waits! It's me, Flints! Your father sents me to looks at yous, Matthewes!"

"Don't you mean 'look after him'?" Karis pointed out, but was completely ignored.

_Oh, Wise One damn it..._ Matt thought in his head so nobody could hear it but him, even though it was clear that Karis and Tyrell were thinking the same thing.

"You'lls need assistances from Djinnes if you hope to survives the trip to the Mountain Roces."

**(Wait, now it says 'Djinn' on my game! Wtf, then where' the typo? The encyclopedia that's for some reason built into the game, which I shall from this day forward refer to as Karis' encyclopedia, says Djinni, so is Djinn a typo, or is Djinni a typo...? Or is Djinni plural for Djinn? Uh... ok let's move on)**

"Besides," Flint bragged. "none of yous has been on a reals adventure, but I is has! So I is glad to helps out! Now, let us be on ours way, friendes!"

Despite the Djinn looking like a deceased alien, the teens nodded.

Flint turned to Matt. "But first, I is has a message from yours father. He is says that while yous is at Patcheres' Place, **(Hold the phone, is that seriously what it's called? 'Place'? It's the first town and they've already run out of ideas for town names!)** be sure to is visits the Psynergy Trainings Groundes. Then make yours way to meet Kradenes at Carveres' Camp. Issaces is has already gotten words that Kradenes is there, waiting bys the bridge for yous. Would yous like I to repeat that?"

The three of them replied with an overly-convincing "Please, no."

"Well thens, off we is go!"

With that, Flint chirped and was absorbed once again by the small amber light, floating into the palm of Matt's hand. Karis pat him on the back. "Ok, Matt, you're the Earth Adept, so have fun with Flint!"

She kept walking in a way one could easily see that she wasn't about to partake in the rest of the conversation. Matt groaned, but follower her with Tyrell beside him.

* * *

**GOD THIS IS SHOOOOOORT. But I'll start the next chapter right away, and make it much longer.**

**Anyway, l****et's here it for another completely reasonless delay! Honestly, I feel like I've said that in every chapter except the first one. I really hope nobody has forgotten about this series, because I certainly have for the past week or so.**

**I do have a reason to think people have forgotten about this because there have been no reviews or anything. Probably because anyone reading this has already left their vote for who Karis should end up together with, as these votes have not changed since last chapter. **

**Again, nothing else to say here, so to make this longer I put a list of random things that have happened.**

**1\. I sneezed and my headphones fell off my head. It was a fairly small sneeze in general. I still haven't picked them up.**

**2\. Drinkin' a milkshake, yeeeeaaaahhh- (insert unidentifiable noise). Crap. *Received a mouthful of foam the was left in said milkshake***

**3\. Couldn't find my mouse for a good 20 seconds until I found it an inch from my arm. The room was dark.**

**4\. Anakin Skywalker went to the dark side. They had cookies.**

**5\. It smells like a lot of spices in my room, and I have no idea where it's coming from. My nose is hurting from it. Help. SOS. Save me. Deactivate this Seri-voice that I'm using so you can understand my plight here.**

**The end. Keep watch for chapter 14! See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Da Fiyaaa-

**Objective: Same as last time.**

* * *

"Matt, how do we even know where we're going?" Karis asked him as she stealthily read Sun Saga 1 while keeping it in her bag so the mysterious voice couldn't see it. Don't ask me how that works, ask her.

Matt shrugged and ducked under a low tree branch as he lead his friends through a forest that had lain to their right when they met up with Flint.

"I assumed we were just checking what was in here," Tyrell replied for him. "Although, it doesn't seem to be t-"

He stopped as two giant bees carrying long spears blasted out of the depths of the forest, knocking right into him. He swore when they, clearly embarrassed, leaped back into the air. The first one pointed it's spear at Tyrell, who had just gotten to his feet, while the other lunged at Matthew.

The earth adept nimbly moved to the left, and, when the enemy's back was facing him, struck it with the fastest, though because of the haste wasn't the most powerful, Growth attack he could manage. Karis knocked it aside with her staff and shot a Whirlwind at the bee that was avoiding Tyrell's fire attacks.

With each adept in form with the others to make a back-to-back circle, Karis readied her magic again. "Those are Drone Bees," she informed as she blocked the first bee's spear and threw it down again. "Pretty fast, but not so strong unless they're in groups. If we can separate them from their spears, then they'll be defenseless."

Matt nodded calmly, but his eyes flared and he smiled as he unleashed his already prepared Earthquake Psynergy while the Drone Bees still lay on the ground. The earth around them shook, but the bees glared at them and got ready to attack again. Tyrell cracked his knuckles and the palm of his had unfolded to a growing inferno.

"Duck!" He yelled over the crackling of the flame, and launched a Flare Psynergy attack at the Drone Bees. Unfortunately, it somehow hit everything flammable within range, as well **(I know, completely impossible, right?)**

The impact stalled for a brief moment for a ring of fire to spread back, and you better believe the adepts ducked, before the entire section of the woods erupted in a massive forest fire. Matthew raised his arm, in proper epic form, to tug a wall of dirt and rock from the ground and take place between them and the fire. "Run!"

Abandoning the also hastily-made wall, he followed Karis and Tyrell as the adepts fled the scene. With a sinking feeling, Matthew heard the wall crumble, knowing that the fire was still close enough to silhouette over his horrified face. _Damn it, I hoped that would last us longer._

"Matthew!" Karis shouted over the wind and blaze. "Where's the edge of this place?"

His throat tightened, but he didn't waste time to find out whether it was because of the smoke inhalation, which was spreading faster than the fire behind them, or because he wasn't even sure where the forest edge was. His eyes burned and his face began to feel hot from the heat that was surely catching up.

"There!" Tyrell jabbed a figure at a glint of sunlight that shone through the tree trunks.

The adepts jolted their path to where he'd pointed and made a bee-line for it. **(A 'bee'-line for it. Get it? No? Ok, I'll stop trying to be funny)** Just as the sun hit their eyes, they found themselves sliding down a dusty, not-exactly-steep-or-long-but-kinda, hillside.

Matt held his head, which stung from the fall. Tyrell groaned, but Karis stood up and bashed his head with her staff. "Don't..." she fought to catch her breath, "Don't DO THAT AGAIN! Control you're Psynergy before I feed you to the Mountain Roc to distract it while I get the feather myself!"

Before Karis could set another form of Psynergy on Tyrell, Matt tapped her shoulder.

They'd landed a few dozen feet from Patcher's Place.

* * *

The town consisted of friendly-looking civilians, wooden pathways from house-to-house, which houses were made of well-designed orange and white clay and wood, and a barrel on the side of the road which Tyrell may, or may not, have stolen some gold from, but it was a little obvious something had happened when Karis caught him doing it and whispered an angry lecture to.

Not waning to get involved in that, Matt talked to a young boy on the sidewalk, like every normal complete stranger in a town they just came to! **(Know what? No. Just no. Idk if it's fine in Pokémon, or this, but in Skyrim, on the Dawngaurd quest, one of the MAIN TOWNS is constantly getting strangers that happen to ALL BE FRICKING VAMPIRES. So some kid that's talking to a stranger with a SWORD is NOT OK WITH ME. Kid, WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?!)**

But THIS kid was perfectly fine with talking to Matt, for some reason. And now we all know the moral to this game: Golden Sun parents suck. The End! Have fun finding another Fanfiction! Not really, but they really do suck. Here's what the kid said: "Did you know that some of the Warriors of Vale live in a cabin near Mount Aleph? They're just up the road, looking out for the world!"

Matt blinked, though he knew he should have expected people to know about his and Tyrell's fathers living so close to their town. You don't save the word and nobody hears about it, as his dad always told him for no apparent reason. Instead of telling the kid that Isaac was his father, Matthew tried to look surprised until the kid got distracted and ran off, which was almost right after this.

Resolving to avoid further children, Matthew finally found Karis and Tyrell, who was getting his own fire stuffed down his throat, literally. Did I mention this town is full of wood? Including large sticks that are perfectly flammable and happen to be lying around for some Karis to find and threaten to feed the nearest Tyrell until he swears not to steal from barrels, even though one can't get him to promise anything if his life depended on it? Because it is just PILED in sticks like that, and he lead them inside what seemed to be the main building, and possibly the only store in town.

* * *

Karis looked around when they got inside. "Finally, Patcher's Place! I guess your forest fire fun got us here faster anyway!"

Her cheerfulness made Tyrell shudder more than it would if she was demanding for his soul, because that couldn't be more terrifying than one look in her eyes described right now. Without continuing on the conversation about Tyrell's "forest fire fun", her voice brightened up again to an actual delightful tone. "I'm always amazed by how many things Patcher packs in here for sale."

Tyrell fidgeted. "Uh, yeah. It's amazing. Now get me out of here."

Karis' gaze burned into Tyrell's as she spoke with disapproval. "That's right. I forgot that Tyrell isn't welcome at Patcher's Place."

**("Why are you talking about him in third person?" Shiny asked without hope of an answer, as she was completely ignored)**

Matt glanced at his friend. All to clearly, he remembered why Karis had said what she had. The Wind Adept sighed. "I should have remembered. Well, now that we're here, the most we can do is stay on guard."

Tyrell frowned. "Don't blame me. I didn't want to come back here."

Before she could go down, once again, the list of reasons she can, in fact, blame him, Tyrell stepped for the door. "Actually, I'm getting out of here before it's too late..."

But an old **(Patcher: I'm experienced and perfectly youthful as one!**

**Shiny: Right. Well, if you look at my game right here, the picture next to your dialogue is, indeed, you. And unless I am mistaken, which results in all my teachings from fifth grade and forward, you are old.**

**Patcher: Adjust your attitude, little whipper-snapper!**

_**(Patcher: Did you just type that?!**_

_**Shiny: GET OUT OF MY ROOM.) **_**)**

But an aged, ancient, decrepit, elderly, gray, mature, tired, venerable, fossil, senior, versed, veteran, along in years, broken down, debilitated, enfeebled, exhausted, experienced, geriatric, getting on, gray-haired, grizzled, hoary, impaired, inactive, infirm, matured, not young, olden, oldish, over the hill, past one's prime, seasoned, senile, skilled, superannuated **(Ok, to be fair he's pretty young. Maybe in his, I dunno, late 40ies. Wow, well pay no attention to the paragraph above if you don't think he's that old. Just like I am, because Ima stop talking about this)**, man's voice came from behind them while they faced Tyrell who was heading for the door. "You three over there! I'm Patcher, This is my place. What can I do you for?"

Karis swore and cast a Whirlwind towards a table of actually elderly people, which lifted up above the wind and revealed a carpet, and threw the carpet over Tyrell's head, covering him but also making it look like someone decided to cloak themselves with a highly-unsanitary rug. Karis sighed before stopping short and cutting off the Whirlwind and allowing the elders along with their table to return to the rug-less floor. Tyrell sneezed, but Karis shushed him.

Standing in front of the upstairs steps was just as he'd introduced himself, Patcher. His kind gaze snapped to Tyrell, still perfectly inconspicuously and definitely not suspicious in any possible or impossible way with a rug covering him. Patcher eyed him, but hesitantly turned back to Matt. "Right, well... you're Isaac' kid! Matthew, right?"

Matt nodded.

"Well, Isaac's kid is welcome here anytime! Hey, weren't you an your dad just here yesterday? What brings you here so soon after?"

Karis shook her head. "We don't always know where they run off to," she explained politely, trying to draw attention from the tall hill in the rug next to her.

"Hmm. Not here with your father...? Odd. Where could Isaac be?" Patcher paused, then brightened up as he lay eyes on Karis again.

"Hello again, Patcher!" she grinned, still relieved that all the elders who had been lifted by her Psynergy had been sleeping or enraptured by the tea.

"If it isn't Ivan's little girl! Haven't seen you for a while! He's told me you have quite the skill in learning Psynergy."

Karis blushed. "Thank you. My father and I tend to keep in touch, when he isn't busy."

Though Karis usually just visited the Lookout Cabin on business for Ivan, a bit longer than recently, she'd been staying with them to keep watch on the Soarwing. She wouldn't complain, Matt and Tyrell were her best friends, and of course she was welcome.

Patcher nodded approvingly, but his eyes slid to Tyrell and his rug again. It could be called Tyrell's rug at this point, they were there. Karis had no way of covering now, as Patcher had automatically pulled off the rug and stared directly at Tyrell.

"Heh... Hi Patcher," Tyrell started awkwardly.

* * *

**My name is Shiny and I can't think of a good title for my life.**

**Yep, there was a little bit of a delay here because I lost my ds, then my game decided not to load on the main menu once I found it.**

**I think we can all agree that this chapter was not Tyrell's Sunday's best.**

**This chapter was a little off, as I felt like I wanted to put in a forest fire. I watched Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 2 recently, so when I saw that cool scene where they're running through the forest from the Death Eaters, I thought the same scene would look cool with the Golden Sun cast. Sadly, I don't have an animation for this or a movie, so I had to type it. I needed practice with action anyway, I guess. I'm more of a dialogue person than an action person.**

**Anyway, please remember to leave a review saying what you think of the chapter, if you want me to fix, add, or get rid of anything, and your vote for who you think should be Karis' life partner in the end (Matt or Tyrell, don't worry, I won't make them compete against each other, they're closer to each other at the moment than they are to Karis)**

**Ok, well see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Objective! : I have no idea, I mean they've already gotten to Patcher's Place, but this whole chapter is just a really apparently long cut scene.**

* * *

After a moment's pause, Patcher jumped back and his eyes blazed. "YOU!"

Tyrell dramatically put his fist on his chest and stared diagonally up, in replacement of small-talking the store owner. "ME!"

"Garet's son! What are you doing in here? Come back to make MORE trouble?!"

Matthew blinked and glanced at Karis, who shrugged. Tyrell dropped the dramatic act and pulled an innocent face. "Trouble? _Me?_ That's ancient history!"

"Ancient history?! I remember it like it was yesterday!" Patcher crossed his arms and loomed over the Fire Adept with a mortifying death stare. "Your stupid Psynergy nearly burned down my store!

"I want you outta here! And you others -finish your shopping and be on your way!"

Karis slowly turned to Tyrell with a disapproving look. "So that's why he can't stand you, Tyrell... You nearly burned down his store? Wow."

Matthew gave him a 'Man... like man... like really man' gaze.

**(I am running out of words for 'look')**

"Is there anywhere you haven't made a mess of things?" Karis scoffed.

"What I did here happened forever ago! I didn't mean to do it! But Patcher never... ever... FORGETS!"

**(I'm a little surprised by this part, as the following actually happened in the game where Tyrell kind of looses it. I didn't remember this the first 2 times I played it... It's like one of those movies where- oh never mind I won't rant)**

Tyrell started to involuntarily create rings of Psynergy that circled around him, releasing a growing heat. Karis scowled. "Snap out of it, Tyrell!"

When it didn't seem like he heard her, she automatically ran up and shoved him, causing him to face-plant into the wood floor, and sending a satisfying _clunk_ to the surrounding people's ears as he hit the floor.

"Ouch... that hurt."

"I hope it DID hurt, Tyrell! It's pretty stupid, loosing your temper like that! You might have scorched this whole place! And, from what I can assume happened, AGAIN!"

The building was dead silent, and once a long moment passed, Karis cupped a gloved hand over her mouth and turned away from both Tyrell and Matt. "I... I'm sorry. But we aren't supposed to use our powers in public when we're just starting out!"

Tyrell slightly frowned at the floor, and Matt helped him to his feet, though the Fire Adept didn't look like he needed it. Karis cleared her throat and faced them again. "It's our responsibility as Adepts to make sure we never hurt people! Our fathers are concerned about how people view Psynergy! They must see it as helpful, not hurtful!"

Her hard, icy purple stare **(HOLD THE PHONE FOR ANOTHER MOMENT! This girl has GREEN HAIR, and I don't believe here was hair dye in that place, or there would be strippers, sluts, and more fuck-faces to screw up the world. And there would be YouTube. So HOW IN THE HECK does she have green hair and PURPLE EYES?! There are no colored eye-contacts over there! Karis wouldn't even wear them if they did exist in their world! Ivan, whatever you did to make that daughter, she has sent me RUNNING FOR THE DEAD HILLS. They may not be alive, but they're certainly filled with the sound of SCREAMING. What is going on?! Anyway, back to the story)** locked with his. "Burn your own reputation, if you must, but have a care for how that would impact your father!"

"...Ok, fine." Tyrell muttered.

"You'll hold it in check, then?" She smiled hopefully.

"Yeah. So drop it," he brushed off dust from his short sleeves.

"No Psynergy in front of strangers anymore, ok?!"

"Now you're just starting to nag."

"Ugh! You're so typical!"

"You're getting insulted _now?_"

They looked at each other for a while, and Matt wasn't sure who to back up. Thankfully, he didn't need to as Tyrell finally agreed not to use Psynergy in public anymore, unless necessary, Karis said to consider it dropped, and state that Patcher probably wouldn't help them now.

"Ohhh... right," Tyrell turned to Matthew. "What do you think we should do, Matt?"

Matthew seemed taken aback; it was quite an unpredictable and uncharacteristic question. He glanced at Patcher, who was shooting Tyrell frequent dirty looks while talking to another customer. Matt smiled smoothly.

Karis nodded. "We should take it easy? Good idea. Maybe Patcher will see Tyrell in a new light if we keep calm..."

"You guys are really looking out for me," Tyrell trailed. "I'm not sure if I deserve such good friends."

"Oh, Tyrell," Karis grinned. **(Another weird line when you think about it here, as she was just finished lecturing him about changing himself)** "You know we like you just the way you are. He'll come around."

Matthew fretted at her sudden change of attitude again as she narrowed her eyes at Tyrell. "That is, if you can keep your fireballs under control."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Tyrell stubbornly retorted.

But Karis had left the conversation at that and was addressing Matthew again. "I'll book us a room for the night; it got dark pretty fast."

Tyrell went to make peace with the elders who'd seen his and Karis's dispute by 'listening' to their tales, some of which weren't too boring, while Matthew walked up with Karis to speak with Patcher.

The shopkeeper looked quite regretful. "I might have been a little out of line when I lost my temper. Sorry, Matthew and Karis."

**(Wow, that worked out fine. I had Tyrell go somewhere else so he wasn't talking to Patcher, and Patcher decides not to address Tyrell in the game)**

"Of course I'm glad to help you gear up for your trip. So let me walk you through the different goods I sell!"

He gestured hand to his left. "Ok, see the little 'home' sign? Check in there to stay the night!"

Karis nodded, and Patcher continued. "Where the 'shield' sign is at is my armor shop, and next to that is my weapons shop. You'll always have equipped the best gear and wield the best weapon you can find to survive the battles ahead of you!"

Karis and Matthew sweatdropped, as Patcher was starting to sound like an overly-positive commercial, for a guy who had been yelling at them a few minutes ago. He didn't seem to notice, as he just kept going to the next sign. "Finally, the 'herb leaf' sign means you're at an item shop. Fledgling heroes should stock up on lots of herbs and other restorative items!"

Karis looked ready to give her approval, but was cut off as the storekeeper KEPT talking. "Now, at ANY kind of store, you can also find rare, one-of-a-kind things in the artifacts section. If you sell or throw away any such rare weapons, armor, or items, you can always buy them back later on!"

Finally able to intersect, Karis eyed him. "How do you find the items we throw away?"

"We have travelers who pick up things and ship them back to us. And our carrier birds are perfectly capable of sending any lost items to other stores where the one who lost them can pick them up again. Handy little birds, they are."

**(Made that part up, with the carrier birds and such, because how DO they get the items we drop in the middle of nowhere, anyway? I believe my explanation is logical)**

"Right, well that's the tour," Patcher concluded. "So, understand what inns and shops have to offer?"

Karis and Matthew nodded politely. "Yes, thank you, Sir! Now then," Karis turned to Matthew. "Mind if you get Tyrell? We'll get our-"

"HOLD IT THERE, MISSY!" Patcher's cheery face fell and grew scornful again. "That blistering, blaze-breathed barbarian aint doin' any shoppin' here!"

"That's hardly fair!" Karis leaned her elbow on the desk, looking up at his gaze with impatience.

Patcher matched her hostile position and lightning shot from their eyes.

Matthew caught eyes with Tyrell as the Fire Adept glanced over the railing that separated the tables with the elders from Patcher's store. The tension grew as Karis continued her third (or forth) lecture of the day. "You said you would let us shop here, and we're going to shop! All three of us! Back me up, Matt!"

Matthew blinked and gulped as Patcher moved his glare from Karis to him, and felt as if his soul was being scorched. After a moment of hesitation, Matthew put his hand on Karis's shoulder and nodded solemnly, showing in an obvious enough way that he agreed with her.

Patcher scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "Fine, but don't go lighting anything today!"

* * *

"He made that sound like we come here and set fire here on a daily basis!" Karis scowled as she held her paper bags of supplies and a new short bow with an emerald-green handle strapped to her back. "Some way to run a business!"

"Hey, at least he gave us a complimentary loaf of bread," Tyrell replied, a mace now hanging from his belt.

Matthew smiled at her, glad to also have been able to book a room for the night, and to have a new long sword sheathed with him.

Karis gave Tyrell a disgusted look. "If you think I'm going to eat that, you've got another thing coming!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, give me a second, I'll FIND MY LIST."

"Why would Patcher try to poison us, or something?"

"Gee, I wonder?!"

That night was pretty quiet, seeing as how Matthew expected not to get a wink of sleep with the two others bickering. But their first night this far from the Lookout Cabin wasn't as terrible as one could predict.

* * *

**Yet another chapter to behold! Next chapter shall contain long and boring walks, friendly citizens, and hard-cover treasures in a library not near you!**

**Also another closing without much to say, except for the votes for who Karis will date in the end! Which are the same as last time.**

**Yeah, I guess that's it! Remember not to eat the 'bread'!**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Objective: You must find your way from Patcher's Place to Carver's Camp. The journey will be long and difficult; prepare well, then make your way the distant camp to meet Kraden.**

* * *

"Oh my Wise One!" Karis declared as the Adepts almost left the Inn's bedroom. "I almost forgot!"

Tyrell and Matthew exchanged equally confused looks. "What is it, Kari-whuuuu..."

He trailed off. Matt had recognized the glint in her eyes and had presented the Sun Saga book, so fabulous in its glory that it almost shone.

"Whaaaat is that?"

Karis looked up at him as she sat down on her bed with the book. "I though you already knew we had it. Remember that voice in our heads?"

Tyrell shook his head. "No, guess not."

"You probably weren't paying attention. Well, Matthew and I... er, found this one at the Lookout Cabin. Think we can read it now?" Karis asked Matt, who shrugged.

They sat on Karis's bed and she opened the book.

* * *

_The saga of the Golden Sun begins long before the transformative event happened over Mount Aleph and the village of Vale. _

_The relics that could release the Golden Sun were hidden within a temple known as Sol Sanctum. _

_Then came the day that the villagers Garet, Isaac, and Jenna set out to meet the local scholar of Alchemy. _

_They stumbled across strangers in the shadows who desired to possess the relics of the temple. _

_They rushed to find the scholar Kraden, who said they had to find out if Sol Sanctum had been breached. _

_Though only priests were allowed inside, Kraden and his friends dared to enter the temple to find out the truth. _

_The traps they found within the temple should have scared them away, but its mysteries lured them ever deeper. _

_But what they truly couldn't resist was the spirit of adventure. _

_Their final destination took them to the heart of the mountain where the relics of the temple had been hidden. _

_Their moment of wonder was interrupted by the arrival of thieving fiends! _

_They'd duped Kraden into solving the temple's riddles for them! _

_Their guide was Felix, none other than Jenna's brother, who was thought drowned during a storm in Vale three years earlier. _

_The thieves stole Jenna and Kraden away... __and then stole the legendary relics from Sol Sanctum...the Elemental Stars. _

_Isaac and Garet were left to fend for themselves in the relic chamber. _

_Their exit was cut off. _

_They couldn't leave the chamber! _

_The mountain began to shake angrily, awoken by the loss of the elemental relics. _

_Magma began to bubble and gush. _

_Mount Aleph was, in truth, a slumbering volcano! _

_Isaac and Garet were trapped! _

_Just then, the protector of Sol Sanctum appeared! _

_The godlike Wise One had come to their rescue! _

_The Wise One explained that a nightmare had been put into motion by the theft of the Elemental Stars. _

_Four lighthouses, which had sealed away the apocalyptic power of Alchemy, could now be powered back up! _

_The lighthouses could be reignited with their matching Elemental Stars... __unleashing Alchemy upon the world. _

_After telling of ancient catastrophes averted...and a new one soon to begin... __the Wise One teleported Isaac and Garet safely out of the mountain, back up to the temple entrance. _

_They were saved from the volcanic wrath of Mount Aleph, but without the others._

* * *

Karis sighed. "What a cliffhanger!"

Matthew nodded, and Tyrell shot upwards, just waking up apparently from falling asleep... again. Karis stood up, looking slightly disappointed. "I wonder where the next one could be. We'll probably never read it; it could be anywhere in the world."

They left the Inn, attempting a polite good-bye to Patcher. Matthew looked up at the Cliffside, and Karis followed his gaze. "Oh, right. We're supposed to go to the Psynergy Training Grounds before we leave. I heard we need a pass to get past a gate outside of town," she explained, putting a pamphlet on the area back into her bag.

"Anything in that pamphlet about what we need to do there?" Tyrell asked.

"Why would you want know that from me? We can just ask the people working there."

"Well, you always want to know things ahead of time."

"Not this time, then. Let's just go, I don't plan on going back in that Inn for another night," Karis started walking up to the grounds, followed by the others.

* * *

Tyrell stopped. "Hey, look at that!"

He grinned and pointed to the side of the dirt road, and jumping on top of the grass was a orange and golden Djinn with a bright horn-like shape on it's forehead, something of a short red cape, and azure eyes. As it turned to the adepts, it made a high chirp and leaped up to a small cliff. Tyrell looked disappointed. "Any chance you can blow us up there, Karis?"

"Uh... I don't think so," she answered. "But we can come back later, I'm sure it'll still be in the area when we're done."

Tyrell nodded, and they climbed up the multi-colored stone ladder.

At the top, there was a flat surface of open space, trees, and many kids and people running around and one young boy holding his hands towards a boulder while another young girl watched.

"How long are you going to do that for?" The little girl asked.

The boy didn't break his gaze with the brick. "I heard the Warriors of Vale can pass this test in no time flat." ("That's technically impossible." Karis muttered to herself.) "Isaac must be an awesome warrior if that's true! I'm going to be exactly like him!"

Matthew smiled as the adepts passed by the children, stopping at the front gate to speak with two elderly men... or were stopped before reaching them by a young blond man their age with a long, pointed green hat, white tights that probably became the reason why the late 90s don't exist in 2015, and a face that just about screamed 'I'm a perfectly mature teenager who doesn't say that to get responses like that's offensive to 5 year olds!'. Basically, Tyrell choked.

Matthew nodded to the blond, acknowledging the fact that they both carried swords and the stranger's looked like it should belong to a master of something.

The stranger did the same, but turned to Karis and looked like he recognized her as someone. She gave him a friendly smile. "Hi. Are you here for the training grounds, too?"

"He doesn't look like much of an adept," Tyrell murmured to Matt.

"No," the blond man** (I have absolutely NO IDEA whether to call him a boy or a man, but I'm sure most of you know who he is by now)** replied. "I'm just looking for some pots before I go back to where I'm from."

Karis blinked, then stammered, "I...I'm sorry? Did you say pots?"

"Yeah." The man nodded, looking completely normal.

* * *

**Alright. I think I know what you're thinking. "Shiny, why did you end that chapter there? That's not even a good ending! We know who this guy is, and they barely went anywhere for this chapter! Do something!"**

**Well, no. I just heard this song. Then I made an oath to myself. I said something that I would make myself do. Now I can't bring myself to finish this chapter.**

**So, while I answer my mom who's constantly talking and ruining my sobbing mood (Yes, this song was so beautiful I sobbed for half an hour while making an oath and dear God I hope you have one of those songs), yes, the guy is Link. Duh.**

**And the votes have changed, I think.**

**Matt: 5**

**Tyrell: 2**

**And if those have larger numbers back in previous chapters, Idc because I just looked at the reviews an those ones are right.**

**Anyway, there you go. Sorry for the delay.**

**Gosh, I really want to put something funny here, like "and sorry, my keyboard, for flipping you for your terrible accuracy of my figures touching your keys and you putting them on my screen like a normal keyboard." But I didn't flip it, so sorry, but noting to see here.**

**Se y'all when I see y'all! Still don't know when I'll ever see y'all, because this is the internet...**

**-Shiny and her overly inaccurate keyboard.**

**Know what? I'm putting the fricking name of that song right here. I hope you bawl your eyes out until they scald. Either that, or GAAAHHHHGIMMEYOURSOULLLL**

** It's called Cywren's Song. Please know it. ****It's made by VenturianTale, who is my favorite YouTuber and the greatest human being I know! I still can't believe someone created this song. It's too perfect to be true!**

**A****nd fyi I started crying at 0:33**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Waiting for Eli-

* * *

"My name's Link. It's nice to meet you, Karis," the blond boy **(I've decided to call him a boy. He's probably their age. They're all teens, not adults, so he can be a boy. 'Man' doesn't sound right for Link)** shook her hand politely.

Tyrell blinked. "I've heard of you. Hey, I thought you couldn't talk?"

"Ha! No, of course not," Link laughed. "That's just for kicks."

Both Karis and Tyrell glanced at Matthew before Karis laughed with him. "That's really funny! You crack me up!"

She laughed for a few more awkward seconds before trailing off with a quiet 'woo', Link smiling like he didn't know the meaning of 'awkward silence'.

Karis rubbed her arm. "*ahem* So, we're just here to use the Psynergy Training Grounds. What about you?"

"Oh, no, I'm just passing through. Might as well see what's up here, but I'm not really an adept. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe!" Karis brushed some hair from in front of her face, and the boy left.

After a reasonably long pause, Karis whipped up her pamphlet, opened it to a random page, and swept her feet towards the elders at the gate to the grounds.

As she cautiously returned the pamphlet to her bag, the elders smiled warmly. "Hello, young traveler. These are the Psynergy Training Grounds, where you can test your skills while following in the historic footsteps of the Warriors of Vale!"

Tyrell elbowed Matthew in that 'Bro! Check this/that/something out!' friendly way with a grin. Matthew nodded excitedly and Karis glanced back at them with the same expression before turning to the elders again. "Will you take the challenge?" One of them asked.

"We're ready!" Karis exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Tyrell bumped fists with Matthew. **(They seem like those cool close bro guys, to me anyway)**

The elder cleared the way, presenting a hand and practically singing, "TIME TO BEGIN, NEW WARRIORS OF VALE! LIVE THE LEGEND!"

**(Ok, as you should know, this thing is timed. I know I can just open up the menu to pause it every few happenings, but really, do you want to read this? So please enjoy the music while I play my game. _Waiting... for Eli... for Eli... for Eli... Waiting... for Eli... for Eli... for Eli..._. :) I was in this role play program a few summers ago called L.A.R.P, and one of the supervisors were named Eli. Pink-haired dude with a lot of earings. He was pretty cool. But then we were waiting for him (duh) and one of the other supervisors started this little song that went just like the words in italics over there, and we all chimed in (like, all 35-ish of us) and when Eli finally came he found us all singing 'WAITING FOR ELI' and he was like 'what the hell happened here?' So there's a story for you, now I'll actually get back to playing through the stupid training thing, then copy and paste that song underneath this text so I'll look like I was playing a tune for you while I played.**

**_Waiting... For Eli... For Eli... For Eli... _****_Waiting... For Eli... For Eli... For Eli..._**

**_Aaaaand back)_**

Matthew returned from the grounds holding a pass to the gate in front of the Konpa Ruins, followed by Tyrell and Karis.

"According to this," Karis held up her unrealistically large Encyclopedia. "The Konpa Ruins are thought to have been a major center where ancient Adepts could share ideas with visitors. Little else is known about this mysterious location, which only came into light after the Golden Sun event."

"Yeah, well do you think our parents actually fought a dragon? I don't remember them mentioning _that_!" Tyrell pointed out.

Matthew shrugged and Karis shook her head. "But the creators of that fake one didn't do a bad job! They even made it so it could heal!"

"I can't say the same for some of tha training, though," Tyrell told her. "We had to wait a century for those logs to float a few inches across that pool."

"Great mother of the Wise One, if my parents had to wait for that in real life, kill me now before the end of this sequel!" Matthew groaned, slapping his forehead.

So as the Adepts continued down the road to the edge of town, they brightened the mood by breaking into song and snapping their fingers singing 'Waiting for Eli', because apparantly they know who Eli is.

* * *

**Here's to a week of chapters!**

**No really. I'm not kidding. ShinyUmbreon, known for her completely unexcused and unreasonable delays, is about to post daily chapters for a week. Why?**

**Well... when looking for a person's username, I found my way to the page of fanfic for Golden Sun. And what did I see at the top of the list? My fanfic. This one. And I may as well have flipped, if I was alone in the house! So as a HUGE thank you for getting me this far with only 17ish chapters, I'm doing what you could call Golden Sun week. I don't know, I'm open to name opinions!**

**But seriously, THANK YOU! :D**

**Anyway, on a slightly less light note, I hope you don't mind I made Karis have a little crush on Link. If they were in the same game and if Matthew, Tyrell, and Amiti didn't exist, I'd ship them. Also, basically all I know about Legend of Zelda is:**

**1\. Link breaks pots to get rupees.**

**2\. They have those Ocarina things that Link uses to unlock things like doors or something. What else would he use them for? I think there's a song of healing, but I don't know.**

**3\. Link dresses like a fairy with Ross Lynch's hair and Legolas's ears.**

**4\. ... ... ... Ok 3 things I know about L.O.Z up there to look at.**

**And the only info I looked up for that is Ross Lynch's last name and whether it was 'Ocarina' or 'Oricana'.**

**The votes haven't changed yet, hopefully they will soon because they were pretty low on Tyrell's part. So whenever's good for you, leave a review saying who you want to end up together with Karis in the end: Matthew or Tyrell? I'm not about to post them against each other or have any fights involving our green-haired, purple-eyed, cape-wearing girl.**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-Sun Saga the Second-

**Objective (forgot about this for a bit) : Meet Kraden at Carver's Camp!**

* * *

Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis were about to leave the grounds when they were approached by an elderly woman. She kindly gazed at them as Karis politely asked "Can we help you?"

"I heard from Patcher's inn that you young-uns are related to the Warriors of Vale. Is this true?"

Karis looked taken aback, while Tyrell gave the woman a thumbs-up. Matthew nodded. "Yes, they're our parents," Karis explained.

The woman sighed without disappointment. "How wonderful to have you here, children! But you were just leaving?"

Matthew nodded again.

"Well, it isn't much but could you bring this to your parents when you next see them?" She held up a golden-covered, thick book with the words 'Sun Saga II' printed on the front in shining letters.

The adepts could have passed out. Karis hesitantly recieved the sacred book. "I... We'll make sure they get this!"

"Thank you, dear! Issac had told me a while ago that they were looking for these as... Oh, what did he call it...? I believe he said it was a side objective of theirs."

"Really? I didn't know that," Karis smiled conversationally while holding the Sun Saga book closely.

"I kept my eye open for it. Would you mind giving them my regards with the book?"

The adepts nodded and the woman left for her house. They waited until she was inside before darting for a hill and sat on the opposite side of it from the grounds and Karis discovered a way to make opening a book look majestic.

**(I will put in the Sun Saga's text here tomorrow, but right now it's 10:10 PM, and I'm not putting all that in this while typing with my phone. Autocorrect is already frying me)**

Karis sighed again as she put down yet another book. "I can't believe we've got two of these now."

"Yeah," Tyrell nodded. "Hey, you still think that Djinn's on that cliff?"

Matt looked over the edge of the ground's plateau and nodded as he saw the bounding red and golden Djinn where they last saw it.

"But how can we catch it if it's over there?" Karis asked.

After pausing to survey the area, Matthew pointed out the conviently assembled boulders that could line up with a tree that was centered in the grounds, which they had seen a young boy climb before they had entered the training parts, and cast a Growth Psynergy spell on a plant nearby, which grew down the cliff like a ladder.

"That works!" Tyrell declared and they climbed the tree, crossed over the boulders, climbed down another tree growing on an area cut off from the rest of the grounds by a smaller cliff, and climbed down the vines.

When they approached the Djinn, who appeared to not have a horn like a unicorn's, but had to horns on either side of his head like an ox's, he sneaked and turned into a glowing ginger vapor and glided into Tyrell's palm, his mind immediately processing the name 'Forge', as if the Djinn himself had told the fire adept.

Needless to say, someone could have pressed a 'That was easy' button as the adepts headed out of town.

* * *

**Yes, it is indeed LATE. But it's still Tuesday. I technically held myself to this daily chapter thing. Yay.**

**Nothing really to say here except for the votes, which finally changed!**

**Matthew: 7**

**Tyrell: 2**

**Alright, I'm not even including my vote this week. Tyrell obviously isn't shipped with Karis seriously.**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny and her crapass, autocorrecting phone.**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-I apologize in advanced for a suck-ass chapter-

**Objective: same as last time.**

* * *

"Can we try and stay on the path this time, guys?" Karis asked.

Tyrell caught her irritated gaze and nodded, clearly aware of her recalling the forest fire. "Sure."

Matthew spun around, followed by the others, as he heard a quickly approaching being. A short, armored creature with a bag larger than itself and tossing a knife ran at them, but not before they could dodge from it's path and Karis could spout from her Encyclopedia again.

"That's a Gobling!" She started.

Tyrell stifled a laugh at the name as Karis continued. "They're known for their speed, but not their strength or resistance. We should be able to take it out without Psynergy."

She pulled out her staff and bashed the Gobling's head with it. Following her lead, Tyrell and Matthew clashed their short swords with the somewhat-long knife, overpowered the opponent and sending the Gobling flying backwards.

**(I'm not great at these wild battles yet. There won't be a lot, I can promise you that. But basically the Gobling was defeated)**

"Well, that takes care of that," Tyrell sheathed his sword.

Karis examined the two of them. "Nobody got hurt, right? I have herbs."

"We're fine, Karis. We shouldn't waste them anyway."

"Yeah, I guess not."

* * *

**Alright, have at me. I know it's as short as the December solstice, but I'll make a longer one tomorrow and stuff. I made another late night chapter, but at least the votes have changed. And by 'changed', I mean by 1.**

**Matt: 8**

**Tyrell: 2**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-Rats-

**Objective: Again, nothing's changed.**

* * *

Karis sighed with relief. "Finally, a bridge!"

She pointed to the stone bridge that lay between them and what looked to be a luxurious park, with beautiful flowers and greenery. As they approached, a strong gust of wind blew from their left, and several whirlwinds flew by them, lifting up the flowers in their paths. The flowers hovered in the air, and the adepts watched as a silver, light purple and blue Jupiter Djinn hopped across them, floated down a tree and further down the path. Karis didn't make an movement to chase it, but she mentioned its cuteness.

She started to say something, but was interrupted by her own yelp when a giant fuzzy creature slammed against her leg. Looking down, her surprised expression faded into an irritated glare. "Ugh, it's a rat!"

...If that's what you want to call it. Standing before them was an overly large rat with a club on its tail. Clearly annoyed, Karis bashed its head and sent it flying. "I just saw a Jupiter Djinn, too!" She put away the staff and continued down the path, giving Matthew and Tyrell chills.

* * *

**Ok, I know these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but tomorrow I don't have school, so I'll do a real one tomorrow. And it's crummy. I'm sorry, but it's hard to blindly catch inspiration every day. **

**Here are the votes:**

**Matt: 10**

**Tyrell: 2**

**At least there'll be plenty of chapters for Tyrell to either catch up or make this a close call.**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

-For the Mint-

**Objective: Meet Kraden at Carver's Camp!**

* * *

Karis kept her eyes open for the Jupiter Djinn as they continued up a set of wooden stairs, but there was no sign of it ever since it had fled the beautiful scenery. "Matthew," she glanced at her friend.

He silently looked back at her from the lead. She went on without an answer. "That Djinn we just saw had climbed over those flowers. And the wind that raised them looked a lot like my Whirlwind Psynergy. I think we could try what the Djinn did, if we don't have another way to go somewhere."

"Not a bad idea," Tyrell pointed out.

Matthew nodded, but gestured to one of the paths ahead. There was a clear way to a further area. Karis still looked around. "But we could still see what the Djinn was doing over there. I can use my Psynergy to create its path again. I remember my father telling me about something like this."

The other two agreed and they crossed over the creek that separated them from where the Djinn had been. Karis cast her Whirlwind Psynergy on the flower that had been the Djinn's pathway. "Alright, from what I remember, that doesn't last forever," she recalled. "And it falls back if it's stepped on. I can get you two up there, but not myself."

She pointed to the high cliff that stood next to the tree they had to climb. Matthew and Tyrell nodded. "We'll look around and tell you everything when we get back."

Tyrell started to make his way up the tree, and Karis held Matthew's arm with one hand. "Be careful, alright?"

He gave her a reassuring smile, and followed Tyrell, who had called him up.

Once the flower had fallen to the ground again, she cast her Psynergy again and watched as it floated up to the treetop. **(I made the cliff/tree a lot higher than they were in-game, because then it would make more sense for Karis to stay behind because the party members won't be absorbed into Matthew like FREAKING CREEPERS like they did in the game, which I plan to make a funny picture of at some point, but I can't to crap with Paint as of now)**

* * *

"Ok," Tyrell glanced around.

The area had taken a considerably worse change, as the only trees were stumps and there were more man-made establishments. For one, there was less greenery in the grass, and secondly, there was some kind of metal contraption attached to a pole, and third there was a sign. Basically, there wasn't much to take a picture of.

Examining the sign, it read:

_Fire up a gondola to get it in gear!_

_Just don't fry your bacon if you actually ride one!_

_-Carver_

"Does this Carver guy actually have that as a name, or does he just love his job?" Tyrell asked, and Matthew shrugged, clearly not knowing the answer either but thinking the same thing.

"Well then, we just fire it up then," Tyrell readied his Fireball Psynergy. "Sounds easy enough."

Matthew stopped him. "Do you even know where to shoot that?" He quickly said. **(Matt, you talked! Someone call the media! Call the authorities! CALL MY MOM!)**

"Uh... I guess not."

Matthew observed the gondola while Tyrell stepped back. He glanced through a lantern-like piece of it, and pointed it out to his friend. Tyrell thanked him and prepared his Psynergy again, aiming and shooting at the lantern. It caught the Fireball, and the gondola started moving.

Matthew and Tyrell high-fived and grinned, then turned to see that the-

...gondola had already left the cliff on its little rope and was taking off without them.

They swore as they hopelessly watched it leave from their reach.

* * *

Karis looked up to the gondola, without anyone riding it, wondering if the other two couldn't figure out how it worked, or if they hadn't gotten on it before it left.

* * *

After waiting for about ten minutes, the gondola returned and Matthew and Tyrell jumped to their feet, shot the lantern with fire, wished it would burn the whole thing down, almost sighed with relief that it hadn't burned, boarded the gondola, and finally left with it while using whatever Spanish they knew to tell it to hurry the f*** up.

* * *

This time, Karis watched two people leaving with the gondola, sarcastically congratulating them.

* * *

As the Adepts dismounted the gondola, out of what may as well have been nowhere came a giant, orange and grey beast. An ape-like monster hurled its enormous fist at Matthew's head, knocking him to the ground with a yell.

An automatic Earthquake spell was thrown from the palm of his hand. The ape, and Tyrell, were shaken along with the ground from the sudden mass of power. The earth around them cracked and crumbled.

When it faded, everything nearby was left in ruins. Tyrell looked behind him to see Matthew unconscious from the impact, lying on the ground clutching his hand with the other, as if to stop the Earthquake early.

Tyrell turned back to the ape, which leaped to its paws with unpredictable speed. He launched his newly-learned Starburst Psynergy at the enemy, creating a flash of light before an ear-paining eruption of flames around the ape. It roared before taking its forced leave.

**(I have no idea how long it takes for a person or Adept to recover from being knocked out by an ape's punch, but Matthew just woke up)**

Matthew sat up, clutching his head. Tyrell waited for him to look around for the ape before extending his hand to help Matthew to his feet. The Fire Adept self congratulated himself by brushing off his sleeve with a grin, and Matthew hazily patted him on the back.

They looked around, and noticed that besides going back to Karis, the only thing here was a treasure chest behind them. They approached it with superiority, and together, they swung the top open with festive cheer.

To be greeted with a bundle of green leaves that arrogantly sparkled. Matthew picked it up. "It... it's called Mint..."

They stared at it for a moment to process that this was all for some Mint. Then, after a sarcastic and irritated celebration that could have had walls of lava for decorations, they headed back to Karis hating today.

* * *

**And there you have it! Happy Friday, everyone! Let's celebrate with some Mint! *Dodges a Fireball and Mint enclosed in rock***

**Why did I have Karis sit this one out? I have no idea. I think I just wanted Tyrell and Matthew to have some character development with me only having to give two people dialogue. Wait... that's every chapter. Matthew doesn't talk. Well, here he does a little. Probably too often in this chapter. Two whole lines! Someone get the trophy!**

**Anywho, I lost my progress near the end and had to start again from before they board the flipping gondola. Yay. Why does autocorrect say 'yay' is an incorrect word?**

**Onto the votes!**

**Matt: 10**

**Tyrell: 2**

**And this thing aint over yet, so Saturday's still got a chapter coming for you! You can forget about Sunday. Sunday is God's day, for me, even though I don't go to church. I still deserve a break.**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

-This was supposed to have something where the Mint came in handy. Stupid Mint-

**Objective: Meet Kraden at Carver's Camp!**

* * *

Karis closed the second volume of Sun Saga as Matthew and Tyrell climbed down the tree with exasperated looks on their faces. "You're back!" she stood up. "Uh... what happened?"

Matthew handed her a shiny green plant, and she examined it with great interest. Tyrell sighed at her as she gazed at it. "What's with you? This is a rare resource. Mint is-"

"We know it's Mint."

Both of her friends just covered their eyes and Matthew gestured for them to keep moving. Karis blinked and stored away the Mint. Tyrell filled her in as they walked, or at least about the Mint and the scenery, but surprisingly didn't mention the ape. As she heard about how unlucky they were to only find some Mint, she glanced questioningly at the plant in her bag.

Thankfully, they didn't find any other apes as they continued down their path with the occasional attack from Rats or Goblings.

* * *

**(I'm wondering if I should include the actual different tasks in this location. You all should have played this game, and could just look it up. So here's what they do in a nutshell: They move logs. They read Carver's 'helpful' sign telling them to climb trees to enjoy the wildlife. Karis sees the Jupiter *Troll* Djinn again, but can't catch it yet. They get attacked by another ape, leaving Matt with barely any health *dunno why I'm having them pick on him so much*. They push another log into the river, blow up some flowers *with wind, not bombs... hopefully*, find a chest with a Themis Axe in it, which Tyrell equipped, and continue along their merry way while Matthew continues to almost pass the frick out. Like, he's about to pass all that frick out on platters and serve it at my second cousin's 9th birthday party, then everyone will eat that frick at the party while Tyrell and Karis find a closet to put Matthew in UNTIL THEY CAN FIND A MEDIC)**

"Hang in there, Son!" Someone's voice came from up ahead as the adept's arrived at Carver's Camp.

* * *

**Shiny: Um... ok.. *awkwardly ends the chapter*. Sorry... but I'm ending it here. Oh, God. It's still short. At least it's not the abomination commonly referred to as CHAPTER 20, but this is crap. Karis, take the wheel. Do you have the instruction manual I sent you? Oh, make sure my oven's turned off when you leave. And don't watch the Lego Movie while the readers are waiting for you! I'll give you a package of Red Vines when I see you.**

**Karis: Make it a package of Butter Fingers, and you've got yourself a deal.**

**Shiny: Ok, just take the readers off my back for now. I'm gonna go sleep for days.**

**Karis: Have fun...? Alright, well anyway, Onto I guess me reviewing her chapter. She already said it was short, so I think I can say it's more of a scene for character development. And according to my manual, I shouldn't let this be longer than the actual chapter. So I'll go check her oven that she doesn't have and leave. Have fun knowing that I have a bunch of Butter Fingers while you sleep tonight!**

**...**

**Karis: Oh yeah, see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Karis**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

-I just realized they never mentioned the big-ass vortex next to the bridge in this cut-scene. So I'm not mentioning it, either.

**Objective: Meet Kraden in the Konpa Ruins!**

* * *

Matthew snapped into focus at the shout, and the adepts ran towards it, completly forgetting about their injuries. In front of them was a small crowd of people and a long, wooden bridge, holding a brown-haired man in a dark blue shirt and a yellow bag who worridly saw a young child dangling from the thin vines of the flowers that rose with Wind Psynergy, or 'Gale Flowers' as Karis dubbed them ("I'm open to suggestions!", she told Matthew and Tyrell after suggesting the name). The boy was hung over a large gap between several boards in the bridge, possibly broken or snapped off.

"Dad!" The boy yelled. "This thing isn't going to hold me forever!"

The child'd father whirled around to the crowd. "Somebody! Please! Find me a Wind Adept!"

Karis led as the adepts rushed through the crowd. Matthew gave the man a reassuring glance and gestured for him to step back while Karis quickly prepared her Whirlwind Psynergy and launched it at the flower. On contact with each other, the wind disappeared and the Gale Flower lifted with the boy still hanging from its vines. It blew backwards to about a foot from the danger of the broken bridge, and dropped with the boy safely.

He turned around and grinned at Karis. "Thanks for the lift! I would have been a goner without you! But Dad, what are YOU going to do?"

"I'll meet you back in Bilibin... somehow!"

"What should I tell Mom? She'll be worried sick!" The boy gazed at him sadly.

"Tell her I'm finding some other way back. I'll be fine!"

"Ok! I'll run home as fast as I can and let her know!" The child smiled.

His father nodded. "You do that. You'll make it home through the valley in plenty of time before dark."

"Ok Dad! See you in Bilibin!" The boy quickly walked away down the path ahead.

The man turned to Karis. "Thank you, kind strangers. You don't see true heroism very often these days..."

Karis bowed her head. "We never would have left someone in danger if we could help."

As Matthew and Tyrell followed up behind her, the man glanced at Matthew. "You wouldn't happen to be Matthew, would you?"

The Earth Adept nodded, and the father continued. "We met an old man before the accident who asked if we'd seen a party of young adventurers. He asked me to give you a message: with the bridge out, you'll need to cross the Goma Mountains a different way."

He pointed to a pathway on their side of the bridge. "He's scouting out an alternate route and wants you to meet him there, in the caves below some nearby ruins. He wanted me to point you in the direction of the ruins, down that path just to the south. At least I think that's what the old man said."

Matthew nodded again, and Tyrell was about to point out something about the last part the man had mentioned, where he wasn't sure, but Karis stepped in fron tof him, thanked the man, and they headed for the pathway.

* * *

**Que the gasp, because I'm not dead! But arn't we all familar with the long delays of this series. So... many. Anywho, I lost wifi for a while, but that isn't the only reason I had this two-week delay. I've been working on part two of my Pokemon series (T.O.T.L.A.L), but I've buckled down resently and am past half done with it. That's only because I still have to build up to the main climax, and roll in another time-skip. So that's a good thing, because the parts for that series are very long, making the waits between chapters very long.**

**But enough of T.O.T.L.A.L. Even though there isn't much to say here. Uh... well, let's just throw in the votes and call it a chapter!**

**Matt: 9**

**Tyrell: 2**

**I'd make a comment on that, but I really don't know what to say that I already have. Um... We love Shteve?**

**Well then, see y'all when I see y'all! And to those of the future reading this who never had to live through my delays, you are very lucky and shtuff.**

**-Shiny**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-A Carved Meeting with a Lousy Title-

**Objective: Meet Kraden in the Konpa Ruins!**

* * *

"Guys, hold on!" Karis remembered something.

Matthew and Tyrell turned around to her and stopped as well. "Something wrong?"

"No, I almost forgot about that Jupiter Djinn we saw earlier. And I think I know how to get up to that cliff it was on!"

She pointed to another gondola, and Matthew and Tyrell groaned, recalling their not-to-distant experience with gondolas, but Karis shook her head. "Not that."

They exchanged relieved looks as she gestured to the path behind it. The adepts walked past a man on their way to it, and he stopped them. "Look who's here!"

Matthew blinked as the man clapped him on the shoulder. "It's Isaac's son! Come hunting vortexes like your dad, Matthew?"

They nodded, and the man looked out over the cliff. The adepts flinched as they finally noticed a giant Psynergy vortex, which was spazzing through sizes and seemed to be growing slightly bigger. "This vortex is the worst I've seen in a long time. It tore my camp apart!"

"Your camp?" Karis repeated. "So you must be Carver!"

"That's right, little lady," he smiled at her. "But I'm afraid I can't help you much at the moment."

One of the workers frowned at the vortex. "This one's the worst I've seen EVER, Carver."

**(At this time, Matthew looked at Tyrell, who shook his head 'no'. Now, if someone can tell me what the crap that was about, please do)**

Carver glanced at the teens. "Isaac has warned you about these Psynergy Vortexes, right?"

They nodded, and told him about the one they saw near the Tanglewood, which he sounded pretty shocked at. "You've got to be kidding!"

"These vicious suckers are pretty rare," the other worker acknowledged.

"I've never seen a vortex any bigger than a tree stump before. But this one is a monster!"

The workers glared at the adepts. "Maybe they're following you!"

"You brought them here!"

Tyrell snapped back at them, "You trying to pick a fight?!"

Karis objected to the workers with more denial, "Of course we didn't!"

Carver stepped between them. "Oh, settle down, everyone! No one brings the vortexes, they pop up every 10 years!"

The workers exchanged embarrassed glances. "I guess I do remember this happening 10 years ago, but I was just a kid then."

"Yes, indeed," Carver nodded. "And their parents are trying to figure out why this keeps happening. And if they're getting THIS big, then something worse must be brewing near Mount Aleph."

* * *

**Alright, I know this is very short and only gives out exposition, but it's 12:44 pm and that's as much closure as I'll get for a while.**

**The votes haven't changed since last chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay, this has been, what? 1-2 weeks late? Either way, it's still a delay that nobody liked.**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**(Haven't said that in a while)**

**-Shiny**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

-Nightfall at Carver's Camp-

* * *

"So the vortexes are plaguing the whole world then?" One of the workers asked. "These holes chug down Psynergy, so I bet they're throwing Weyard's elemental balance out of whack."

Karis lifted her pointer figure about to question his grammar when the second worker nodded. "So... IT'S coming back."

**(Dun, Dun, DUUUUUN!)**

"The Mourning Moon?" Carver replied grimly. "Not necessarily. It won't emerge unless this outbreak can't be stopped."

"Well, who can even stop ONE of those things?!" Tyrell displayed the damage done to the bridge also reminding them of the danger that child had been put through **(And somehow wasn't scarred or even phased by a traumatizing event such as NEAR-DEATH)**.

Karis smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure Kraden is looking into it. He was here earlier, remember?"

Carver glanced at her. "You know the old man?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet him here!" Tyrell nodded.

**(You know, since Matt doesn't talk in the game unless he's swearing, it's almost like he doesn't exist. Oh well, things will be more interesting once the other main characters come in)**

"So it was you kid he was waiting for? Because he... Hold on, what's happening NOW?!"

"Um," the adepts looked at each other with uncertainty. They weren't even sure why the vortexes were appearing.

Carver scratched his head. "I see."

Karis began to apologize, but her eyes slid to the Psynergy vortex, now pulsing dangerously, getting even bigger. Its noises grew louder and louder, making what little was left of the bridge whip around, held back merely by the weak restraints of the ropes. It exhaled one last wave of overpowering Psynergy and began to shrink back into an even smaller form than it had first been.

Carver, the workers, Matthew and Tyrell stared at the vortex, but the Earth and Fire adepts turned around as Karis fell to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed rapidly and heavily, as if she almost couldn't do so. Matthew got to his knees and put one hand on her forehead, and one on his own. A tense moment passed of Tyrell murmured her name and Carver sent his workers to find a skilled water adept, and Matthew took his hand away and stood up.

"She's burning up," he quickly noted. "I don't know what's wrong."

Carver narrowed his eyes. "It must have been the vortex."

"How's that?" Tyrell asked.

"She was the one who cast a Whirlwind spell to save that boy, right? The vortex must have absorbed some of its power. When it released that massive amount of energy, her Psynergy, combined with that from the vortex, was sent back to her at such speed that her body couldn't process it. Hey, where's that water adept?!" He shouted to the workers.

**(ShinyUmbreon's logic, first-hand. Makes sense to me)**

The adepts carried her inside Carver's cabin and lay her on the bed. Matthew stared at his friend, now unconscious, as Tyrell quickly left the room.

_I'm sorry, Karis._ Matthew thought after a long pause. He turned away, guilt flooding his eyes. _I'll never let this happen again._

"It wasn't your fault, kid."

The Earth adept didn't blink as a worker clapped his dusty hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Matthew hesitantly nodded.

"I'm serious. Don't blame yourself; that's the worst thing you could do for her. You can't help her if you're too beaten up by yourself to do anything."

A tiny smile grew on Matthew's face and his crystal blue eyes lightened up. "Thank you, sir."

The worker returned the gaze. "There you go, _now_ she'll be fine."

Another moment passed, but the room's grim atmosphere had lifted to the clouds.

"Were you guys planning to travel to Bilibin on the other side of the mountains?"

"That's right," Matthew replied.

"Well," the worker shuffled his foot. "Carver took up the last of our old gondola's use to get across the bridge. He had to make sure the other side of the camp's still ok after that vortex hit us. That was the closest way to get across the Mountains."

Matthew looked up; he had been gazing at Karis's limp state the whole time.

The worker reassured him. "You can still reach Bilibin, there's another route. The caves under the Konpa Ruins go clear under the Goma Mountains and branch in two directions. They come up both in the north, near Bilibin, and down south, in that half of Angara. So if you're that eager to reach Bilibin, I'd find those caves and use the north branch."

"Really?"

"I haven't kid you since I walked in here," he pointed his thumb behind him to the door. "Your friend's getting herbs from the trader that's stopped by for the time being. Oh, and he said something about a Djinn."

Matthew blinked, recalling the Djinn Karis had admired just before they had arrived.

"Didn't know any of those little fellas were still around. Some people have been saying the vortexes were taking them out by the dozens, them being pure Psynergy and all. I knew they were wrong, Djinn are more than just Psynergy."

Flint popped out of Matthew's palm for a second. "_Thank_ yous!"

The worker laughed as Flint disapperated again, and Matthew broke into a wide grin. "Yeah, they've all got their own special personalities. They couldn't be wiped off the map by a few vortexes. They're brave creatures, braver than any Adept I couldn't meet."

He stood up as Matthew processed what he meant, and walked out of the cabin. He passed by a young women wearing light blue robes with darker designs and a deep purple shawl. She silently knelt beside Karis and opened a glittering, golden bottle containing water so clear it shone like the moon. She swept her hand over the bottle and drew out two small drops of the water. They spread across her thumb and pointer finger, and she placed them gently on Karis's forehead for a long moment, enough for Matthew to realize he heard crickets and the mixture of low and high-pitched whistles of the night outside.

"You're a Water adept?" He asked the women, and she nodded.

Karis's tense eyelids softened as the water from her fingers drained away. The water adept took her hand away, closing the golden bottle and walking out of the cabin, quietly closing the door behind her.

Matthew smiled as he saw Karis relaxing and sleeping peacefully, and he finally got up and left to find Tyrell.

He didn't have to look far, as the moment he left, Tyrell had returned to camp, holding a small purple Djinn with a feather-like head and azure eyes. She rested in his hands and made tiny mews every few seconds. Matthew met his friend in the middle of camp, and the Fire adept handed the sleeping Djinn to him. "Her name's Gust, pretty sure," Tyrell told him. "Took me a while to find her, and she was pretty spiteful when I finally got a chance to fight her. But give her to Karis when she comes to."

Matthew looked down at the pretty Djinn, and Tyrell gave him a thumbs-up. "She couldn't have better friends, right?"

Matthew laughed.

* * *

**25 chapters, four times I've loaded my game to find myself before I get the freaking gate card, running low on chapter names, have had countless unreasonable delays, and yet we STILL haven't even gotten to Rief or the Tuaparang guys! I don't even know what to say.**

**Well, I probably wouldn't be writing this chapter right now anyway if I hadn't just watched the full movie of Llamas with Hats. It's depressing as heck, and afterwards I had to drown my sorrows in cat videos and another Golden Sun chapter.**

**Anyway, I want to explain why the title of this series has 'with a twist' in it. That's because later in the story, I'll be switching up context and dialogue a lot more often as we gather more characters, and I'll even change up the final battle quite a lot. And a special surprise is waiting for you guys and the Adepts when we get to the chapter with the Mountain Roc! ^-^**

**Also, the part where Karis gets sick from the vortex will be mentioned again later on, and will be important to remember.**

**And you can read into the worker's conversation about brave Djinn if you want. I kind of just found myself typing it and kept it in there.**

**With all that said, I loved writing this chapter. I was able to demonstrate one of this story's twists and to add a touching moment. And I was able to show that Water adepts are good healers. In this story, both Water and Wind adepts are good healers, but Water is best for the job. Don't count on that Water adept appearing again later, though.**

**The votes still haven't changed.**

**Well, nothing left to say besides this: if you're stressed, easily depressed, and/or if you have anxiety, don't watch Llamas with Hats, no matter how funny your friend makes it sound at the lunch table. :'(**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

-The Magic Rod-

**Objective: Meet Kraden in the Konpa Ruins!**

* * *

"So Patcher's taken the last Gondola?" Tyrell asked as they began to head for Carver's Camp's exit.

Matthew nodded, and Karis's bright face fell. "So that means we have no other choice but to go through the ruins?"

She gave Gust a concerned gaze as she held the Djinn close, and she rubbed the Wind Adept's arm with comfort. Tyrell and Matthew smiled at her, and at each other.

"Wait!"

Matthew and Tyrell looked back at Karis when she stopped, just before they left the camp. "There's a convenience store here, and we're really low on herbs. Come on guys, we'll be quick!"

They agreed, so long as they didn't stay longer than they thought they would, as they had already spent enough time in the camp and the workers had warned them to avoid future plot conveniences.

Karis walked up to the salesman and he welcomed her. She began asking for health items, such as herbs and antidotes. Matthew also purchased a long sword and sold his short sword, while Tyrell kept his epic Axe.

She began to wrap up the medical supplies with 9 gold left when she spotted a long, sparkling-crystal staff hung on the wall. "Sir, what's this called?" She asked, gesturing to the staff.

"That's a magic rod, 380 gold."

Karis stared at him in dismay. "It's so pricey. It'd be a lot better than my wooden one though..."

Tyrell called over to her from the bookcase, possibly looking for another Sun Saga book without luck. "You could sell that Mint. Neither of us want it, and it should be enough to get the Rod."

She snapped her fingers in declaration that she would buy the Rod, exchanged it for her wooden staff and they thanked the salesman and left, but not before Tyrell somehow got downstairs to receive a free bomb from the awesome wizard.

* * *

**I might know what you're thinking, so long a you're following along with these chapters as they're uploaded. If you're reading this long after it was posted, I've got little to no idea what you're thinking, except maybe that you don't know what I'm thinking talking to you through a fanfiction chapter from the past. Or why I'm about to shout 'Hello, future entity!'**

**HELLO, FUTURE ENTITY!**

**Anywho, if you're one of those first suggested people, you might be thinking "OH MY WISE ONE, THERE'S NO DELAY! PRAISE HELIX!"**

**Well, sort of. It's been a few days, but that's not a few weeks, right? And considering my teachers love giving us millions of projects and essays before finals like they love yellow submarines (which they all do, in a constantly referenced way), I don't exactly have the time to be prancing through the meadows.**

**Let's start making sense, shall we?**

**It's short.**

**I'm trying to figure out what the bundle Instagram is about. And why I say 'about' in an American way when I talk, but type it while thinking it in a Canadian way, like 'aboot'. I dunno.**

**So just to keep everyone on the same page here: right now, everyone's lvl 6 and they now have 34 gold. Matt's using a short sword, Karis' using a wooden stick, and Tyrell's using a Themis' Axe. (I'm not sure if I forgot to get better weapons at Patcher's Place during one of the million times I loaded the game back there before I got the gate card.**

**The votes haven't changed, so I'm just hoping for some new people to read this and vote. Please, do it for less gawddamn MINT!**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	29. Kinda Abandoning Fanfiction

I'm only going to post this on my Golden Sun story, because that's got the most attention as of now, but I've really lost interest in almost everything here. I used to keep going on this story because I had a bunch of things in mind, but now they just sound dumb. But without them, it's just a written version of the game. It's unoriginal and pointless up to this point.

It's not just the Golden Sun story, it's any of the others that I'm still working on. I'll still definitely finish T.O.T.L.A.L, but other than that, I pretty much wish I never started making stuff on Fanfiction. I see this website on my commonly-visited tabs on the new tab page on google, and it just demoralizes me. Even though I hardly put any work into my Fanfictions anymore, I want to put more of my time and effort into piano, drawing, and not stressing about my stupid Fanfictions that don't matter. I'll probably feel super guilty about posting this, so every now and then, I might post something. I know that nobody reads my stuff anymore, so there's really no point anyway. It's been ages since I got a review except for one about criticism and another on a different story (this different story will probably not be finished either), so I've figured that just means I'm talking into a microphone to an empty room while blindfolded. I can't tell if anyone's out there, but there's no noise except for myself, so all I can think is I should probably get off this tiny stage. Heck, who would call this junk a stage? It's more like a paper plate. Well, that's why those things are recyclable.

Anyway, I'm done. I'm just going to post this crap then go do something that doesn't bore the living daylights out of me and makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. And I seriously hope I don't have to look at anything saying I shouldn't give up or something, because that's really nice but I'll feel like I've just been complaining about anyone who actually might care about my crap stories. Sorry buddy, the show's over.

-Shiny


	30. Chapter 27

**Can I holler for a sec? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I am NAHT abandoning fanfiction, I just read through a bunch of your past reviews (btw, "Another Golden Sun Fan", you are so right! Those WERE the good days :') ) and I literally teared up. I want to be able to bring that back. Bring back the times when I was enjoyable enough and I complained when a chapter that would seem giant now was deemed short. I'll make the chapters longer, I'll do them more often, and I will not brush this thing off the table until it is done! I hate feeling like I've let you down, and I don't care how few people read this thing. What matters to me is that I can make up those last few months to you and make people smile while I smile when I make these chapters. I've been busy with school and using a different username for accounts on other websites, but (not to sound super-cheesy) I want to be "ShinyUmbreon111" again. Pffft, can't believe I just typed that. Wait, don't start the chapter! T'was to cheesy! Wai-**

Chapter 27

(Karis: Hold the Carrier Pigeon!

Shiny: VWHAT?

Tyrell: We have spoken!

Shiny: I know, that's why I'm doing this chapter, so if you'll excuse me, gotta get back to it.

Karis: But you need to know this NOW.

Tyrell: You're at chapter 27, and we haven't even gotten into the main plot yet! You need to buckle down and get cereally serious.

Shiny: I'm cereal! I'm freaking Frosted Flakes!

Karis: Que the death stare.

Shiny: M'kay, you're right. Sorry about that, people!

Tyrell: You've said that in almost every chapter. Do you have any idea how many delays you've had?

Shiny: A million... ok, I'll get to the dang plot soon. To the chapter!)

*Ahem* Chapter 27

-Another chapter, FINALLY. Gosh.-

**Objective: Meet Kraden in the Konpa Ruins! STILL! *insert face-keyboard here***

* * *

"That guy was cool," Tyrell laughed. "When does anyone find a wizard who gives out smoke bombs?!"

Karis sighed as Matthew agreed with him. "We really shouldn't let random people give us things, guys. And getting things like bombs does a lot more than prove my point."

"Come on, Karis, don't act like a mom. I saw you take something from his bookcase," Tyrell smirked, losing the look when he stumbled over the flat ground.

"I asked him if I could hold onto it, and he said it was fine!" She insisted. "Besides, it'll be really useful for where we're going."

"How's that?"

She stopped to take out a few slips of paper from her bag. "Well there's some information about the Konpa Ruins that could really give us an advantage on its maze-like structure and on the monsters that live there. And then there's a few things about a tribe of Wind Adepts that I thought was kind of interesting. Apparently, this tribe was called the Anemos, and they built their city into the sky. You can still see it, it's as visible as the moon."

Matthew looked behind them, checking for enemies but also to have one last glance at Carver's Camp. It could be the last bit of populated civilization they would see until they were out of the ruins. Just as he did so, Karis told them she wanted to see if they could find anything in an ancient cavern that was up ahead.

"Yeah, anything that can kill us," Tyrell wasn't too up for it.

"It _is_ right around here, Tyrell," Matthew pointed out. "And we can take on whatever's in there. It's probably just a few rats."

They finally convinced him, not before Tyrell had raised an eyebrow to Matthew's enthusiasm to get mauled by rats just for looking at a few rocks, and trailed off the main path and found their way to a clearing in the surrounding cliffs. Karis surveyed the surroundings, taking in the log that lay over a row of flowers, the logs that lay around it, the climbable trees, and any way they could reach an opening to the rocks that lead to the cavern she could see from her map of Weyard. "We've got ourselves another puzzle."

"Or we could climb up that REALLY small cliff that leads strait to the cave," Tyrell gestured to it.

Karis hesitated. "Well, that's not how it works."

"Why not?"

"Logic and reasoning of the world and the Nintendo overlords?" Matthew guessed.

"And it'll be fun, it's just like those obstacle courses we used to make when we were kids!" Karis smiled, gleefully beginning to work out what they needed to do. "Ok, I'll blow up those blossoms and..."

*They solve the puzzle and make it to the cave*

They stopped mid-step into the cavern and their mouths dropped. As did the reader's mouth, because the chapter ended there.

* * *

**Like I said, IAMSOFREAKINGSORRY!11! Not just because of the horrible way to end this chapter, but seriously! I will not abandon this fanfic! Yes, I'm ditching the rest OTHER THAN TOTLAL (oh btw, I deleted the T.O.T.L.A.L. story so I could finish part 2 and post both updated parts at the same time)**

**No, I haven't forgotten about that water Djinn that was in Carver's Camp named Chill.**

**Also to the guest who reminded me that it's taken 27 chapters for me to get to the ruins, thanks, I know and I'm glad others are noticing. I'll try to make the chapters a lot longer and get farther in the game more quickly. And you're right when you say it hasn't been very original yet, but once the rest of the main characters get here, it'll be way more interesting and unique. I can see why you would think it's not original, because it just looked like a walk-through with characters that have more thoughts and feelings. So just to put this out there, I plan on getting more into the Amiti's father sub-plot, getting Rief a girlfriend that nobody will predict, and hopefully more pancakes.**

**The votes changed, too. There's been yet another vote for Matthew. The viewers are speaking again, I think I can see where this is going.**

**That's about it, I'll get the chapters out more and make them longer and more unique than following the games step-by-step. And next chapter, they will get to Konpa. And that chapter will be out soon! And by soon, I mean I'm going to start it right now. **

**And I hope you know what I'm going to say here...**

**Drumroll please...**

**THIS DANG THING IS FREAKING SHORT! *annuder face-keyboard***

**Also, see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny, the glutton for nostalgia and possibly punishment**


End file.
